No podría empeorar
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCION. Jimmy esperaba con impaciencia la escuela secundaria, pero entonces cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir. Y Qué le pasó a Carl? Está alguien conspirando? Hay mucho JC, y algo de SL por aquí. Es una traducción del fanfic Couldn't get worse. Reviews porfavor
1. Las vacaciones de verano

**COULDN'T GET WORSE**

**Autor: Kohirihiri (K.o) **

**(Traducción por: Perluchis)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Las vacaciones de verano**

No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. Sí, imagínenlo.

* * *

Es asombroso, Jimmy estaba esperando por la escuela media. Efectivamente, Jimmy era capaz de hacer los exámenes de la universidad más prodigiosos de América. Sí, él tenía sólo once años, pero Jimmy no era como los otros chicos.

Jimmy era un genio.

Se suponía que las vacaciones de verano eran divertidas. Los niños desfilando en las calles. Con sus manos cubiertas de helado derretido. Otros contentos jugando el ding-dong-huye, mientras corren cinco cuadras hasta el Lago de Retroville, y haciéndose ovillos para las balas de cañón más grandes de sus jóvenes vidas.

Jimmy Neutron no se unía a ellos. Él estaba pegado a la escuela de verano. ¡Pero los genios no tienen que preocuparse por re-aprender sus clases, oh no! Jimmy estaba allí simplemente porque estaba fregando los suelos -para pagarle a un payaso.

Tal vez sea algo como para desconocer al Sr. James Isaac Neutron, quizá me crean una bromista. ¡Pagarle a un payaso¡Ja! De cualquier manera, no era algo malo.

Jimmy siempre estaba metiéndose en situaciones torpes. Su gran cerebro, a veces parecía más una maldición que un regalo. O estaba convirtiendo a su maestra de quinto grado en un monstruo verde de cincuenta pies de altura con un arbusto creciendo fuera de su cabeza o accidentalmente ayudando a un ejército de pantalones azules a intentar tomar la ciudad, Jimmy tenía suficiente de todo. Claro que él siempre aprendía las lecciones de sus errores, pero también tenía que pagar las consecuencias de ellos.

Jimmy era un niño inventor, un hombre de ciencia. Él siempre estaba creando algo nuevo. Eran inventos brillantes, pero siempre eran prototipos inestables, y a menudo peligrosos. Sin embargo, Jimmy no se preocupaba de eso. Él disfrutaba experimentar en su laboratorio.

Éso es lo que anhelaba hacer ahora.

En cambio, él estaba pegado a una esponja vieja, a un cubo de agua jabonosa, y a el resto del suelo del aula para mantenerle compañía. Normalmente, Sheen Estévez estaría aquí para mantenerlo cuerdo. Sheen siempre había sido un mal estudiante; él se había atrasado dos años. Finalmente, su papá decidió tomar medidas drásticas: si Sheen no pasaba al sexto grado este próximo año, no habría más televisión, y eso significaba no más Ultralord. Sheen estuvo más que contento por completar la escuela de verano en la mitad de tiempo que debía de haber recibido, tomando dos clases por día, pero aún así se quejó de que duraba para siempre.

Sheen se acababa de ir ayer para visitar Tokio con la familia. Jimmy estaba solo. De vez en cuando, se preguntaba que se había hecho Carl, su otro mejor amigo. No lo había visto por un largo tiempo.

Las últimas dos semanas de fregar el suelo pasaban lenta y miserablemente. Cuando finalmente terminó la operación: limpiar el suelo por el resto del verano, él se apresuró a llegar a su laboratorio y cerró de golpe la puerta. Ya estaba exhausto de fregar, pero era muy ambicioso. No podía esperar a empezar su próximo experimento.

Él lo llamó El Eliminatron-Periferia 9000. Este borraba temporalmente la delgada, invisible y limitoria línea que nos dividen de los universos paralelos. En otras palabras, lo que nosotros consideramos que es inexistente o imposible de llegar a tener: por ejemplo, la tierra de leche y miel, programas de televisión, o el pasado/futuro; pueden hacerse real muy fácilmente. Si tan sólo lo pudiese poner a funcionar, podría mostrarlo a su nueva clase de sexto grado, en lugar de tener que dar, otro discurso insípido de "lo que hice en mis Vacaciones de Verano".

Mientras Jimmy trabajaba en su invento, (éste iba pareciéndose a una televisión con una antena), él pensaba sobre que línea límite le gustaría demoler temporalmente. Quizá podría hacer que los hologramas de Timmy Turner aparecieran y así podría compartirlos con la clase. Claro que los enviaría de regreso en seguida. O quizás dejaría que todos pensaran que él era un mago, y haría aparecer un dinosaurio. O simplemente, podría tener una presentación modesta, y dejar que Sheen esté al lado de su superhéroe de la tv. favorito.

Jimmy estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando la cara de su mamá apareció en su computadora, en la pantalla de VOX. Jimmy! Jimmy, cariño, espero que ya estés listo; estaremos saliendo en aprox. seis minutos." La pantalla se puso negra.

"¡Demonios! Me olvidé de mi cita con el ortodoncista!" Jimmy suspiró. Últimamente había estado yendo seguido al ortodoncista, tanto que ya no era una sorpresa. Esto era muy malo, ya que estaba por terminar su trabajo.

Jimmy se apresuró, recogió sus cosas en la casa, y se encontró a sus padres en el automóvil.

Llegaron a la oficina del ortodoncista, y Jimmy se puso cómodo en la silla del paciente mientras sus padres leían las revistas en la sala de espera. Hugh le enseñaba un anuncio a Judy mientras se lo ponía frente a su cara, como un niño pequeño. Era una foto de un plato de pay con forma de pato.

"El Dr. Suotimalac estará contigo en un momento, Jimmy", dijo la enfermera cuando pasó fuera del cuarto.

"Gracias, Dra. Kimberly", dijo Jimmy alegremente, aunque su mente estaba en otra cosa pensando en cómo chocar las dimensiones.

Un hombre de cara oscura con el pelo corto, negro, rizado y una nariz muy grande entró. Él hablaba con un acento medio Oriental, "James! Que gusto verte!"

Jimmy se animó, "Y que gusto verlo a usted Dr. S!"

"¿Así que, veo que has estado cuidando de tus perlas blancas, eh? Estás listo para tus frenos?" dijo con una gran sonrisa optimista.

"¿Q-qué? frenos¡No recuerdo haber hablado de eso! Yo - "

"¡Oh vamos, Jimmy¡A veces me pregunto si tu gran cabeza es bastante grande como para alcanzar las nubes! Osea Hellooo! Bájale Jimmy! Jaja!" se rió entre dientes. Cuando la expresión de Jimmy permanecía más bien en estado de shock y sorpresa, el Dr. S. se puso más serio. "¿ Jimmy, de verdad pensaste que has estado viniendo aquí una vez por semana desde junio sólo para que pudiéramos tener una pequeña charla¡No tendría sentido! Ahora dime qué colores te gustarían."

Jimmy sintió que esto iba un poco rápido. ¿Será que realmente había estado fuera durante la conversación¿Será que nunca se había preguntado por qué observaban las radiografías de la toma y los moldes de sus dientes? El Dr. S. continuó mirando fijamente a Jimmy, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Supongo que tomaré los negros."

"¿Simplemente el negro¿Ningún modelo¿Ningún otro color¿Que tal el rojo¿O quizá el azul? A las chicas les gustaría mucho, estoy seguro. El azul haría juego con tus ojos."

"No, sólo el negro."

"Ningún otro color, ah?" Dr. S. replicó. También pudo haber dicho, "Aligéralo!"

"Bien, como usted puede ver, no estoy de buen humor", Jimmy contestó monótonamente.

"Sí, puedo verlo. Los frenos no son tan malos, sin embargo, y tú sabes, son para bien."

"Sí, lo sé. No veo por qué no puedo inventar algo que enderece mis dientes."

"Oh, James, no debes complicar las cosas. Sabes que experimentar en tí mismo puede ser muy peligroso. ¿Y por qué te debe importar, cuándo puedes tener simplemente los frenos? "

"Porque todos ya piensan que soy un BOBO. Y pronto lo pareceré más"

"No te preocupes tanto por lo que los demás piensen. De hecho, si tienes que hacerlo, sólo intenta ignorarlos a todos", El Dr. S. empezó a asegurar los frenos.

¿Ignowdar a lwos dwemás? Eso no wme hawría vwulnerawble? " Jimmy se esforzó para hablar mientras El Dr. S. trabajaba en sus dientes.

"¡Vulnerable! Por Dios, no! Te hará más fuerte y una persona mucho mejor que eso. Todos lo que importa es lo que tú piensas." Las cejas de Jimmy bajaron como para contestar, pero Dr. S. lo calló, "Ahora silencio. No puedo tener tu boca moviéndose si voy a ponerte esto¿o sí? No te preocupes. Todo estará bien."

Jimmy de mala gana cerró sus ojos y deseó que este día acabara.


	2. Atascado

**COULDN'T GET WORSE**

**Autor: Kohirihiri **

**(Traducción por: Perluchis)**

**Capítulo 2**

**Atascado**

Yo no soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. Sí, imagínenlo.

* * *

"En verdad es una maravilla, Goddard", dijo Jimmy, "cómo el curso de tus planes pueden cambiar en un lapso de sólo veinticuatro horas."

Goddard dejó salir un pequeño gemido como suspiro. Jimmy estaba trabajando, todavía de nuevo, en EL Eliminatron-Periferia 9000.

"Un giro más, y podré terminarlo… " Jimmy giró el desarmador por última vez. "Ahí! Ahora, encendámosla! " y apretó un botón rojo. Una luz blanca-violeta aparecía en el aire, parpadeó, y desapareció, tan rápido como una llamarada.

"¡Por la madre de Rutherford! Todavía no funciona! " Jimmy se lanzó sobre su espalda, con sus brazos extendidos, mirando fijamente el techo. Goddard, giró su cabeza para que pudiera mirar a Jimmy. "Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de lograrlo! " refunfuñó, mientras señalaba sus frenos. "Si no lo hago, Cindy nunca me dejará vivir. Creí que quizás podía haber conseguido un poco de tecnología del futuro para arreglar mis dientes… " suspiró y volteó a su lado, mientras miraba a Goddard. "Supongo que estoy", hizo una pausa, "atascado".

Goddard inclinó su cabeza y caminó hacia Jimmy, lamiendo su cara. "¡Iagh! Gah¡JaJa! Alto, muchacho! " Jimmy se sentó y acarició a su perro robot. "Tienes razón, amigo. No debo hablar así." Se sentaron por un momento en silencio. "Goddard, opciones!"

Goddard mostró la pantalla verde de su computadora. Su luz bañó el cuarto oscuro. La pantalla decía, "Continúa trabajando en El Eliminatron-Periferia 9000. "

"Nah."

"Acepta el destino que te espera."

"Ni en un millón de años luz. "

"Crea un nuevo invento."

"¡Si, eso es¡Si no puedo arreglar el problema con el EP9000, por qué no! Podría crear algo en específico para el trabajo. Podría quitarme los frenos, y enderezar mis dientes. ¡Diablos, hasta podría beneficiar a toda la humanidad! "

Goddard inclinó su cabeza.

"¡Esta bien, quizá no toda la humanidad, pero sí a una gran mayoríal¡Sólo piénsalo, Goddard! Si empiezo esta noche, podría tenerlo terminado para mañana! "

Jimmy se fue a trabajar en seguida, pero él ya estaba cansado de su gran día. Se quedó dormido por ahí de las nueve en el trabajo, y Goddard tuvo que cargarlo hasta su cama. Cuando despertó, parecía que ignoraba que diez horas habían pasado, y de prisa bajo las escaleras en una desesperación rápida de llegar al laboratorio y continuar con su trabajo.

Jimmy se resbaló al bajar por el pasamanos, al parecer para saltarse el desayuno y llegar más pronto a la puerta.

"¡Ah-ah-ah, jovencito! A dónde crees que vas? " La señora Neutron lo llamó.

Jimmy se congeló, su mano estaba en la manija de la puerta, "Voy al laboratorio, mamá. Estoy trabajando en un experimento muy importante". Se dio la vuelta, "podría beneficiar a toda humanidad."

La señora Neutron no estaba sorprendida. Jimmy siempre estaba trabajando en algo importante. "Claro que lo es, cariño. Pero primero", lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina dónde el Sr. Neutron estaba leyendo el periódico y estaba comiendo sus pan queques de cara feliz, "Necesitas comer un desayuno nutritivo". Y lo sentó a la mesa, y puso su desayuno delante de él.

"¡Pero Mamá! Yo - "

"No habrá más de pero Mamá ahora, señor. Come tu comida. Un genio en crecimiento no puede seguir inventando sin una dieta ordenada, no? Y no te molestes en tratar de idear una excusa; tú sabes eso tan bien como yo."

Jimmy suspiró, él podía comer tan rápido como él quisiese y cuando quisiese. Apenas terminará esto, y estaría fuera de ahí. ¡Esta bien, Mamá¡Lo logre¡Te amo, adiós! "Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde está el incendio, Jimbo? " Hugh se admiró al verlo.

"Sí, Jimmy, dinos", Judy se paró al lado de él.

"¡Ya te lo dije! Tengo que ir a trabajar en un - "

Judy interrumpió, obviamente no se interesó en su respuesta. "Probablemente se te ha olvidado. No es la primera vez que no llevaste a cabo tus deberes del sábado".

"¡Los deberes? Oh, Mamá! No pueden esperar un poco más? "

"No, ahora, no es una gran lista. De hecho, sólo quiero que hagas dos cosas por mí, así que no protestes. Agradécemelo."

"Está bien, Mamá… "

"Lleva este saco de harina a la casa de la Señora Vórtex. Le había pedido prestada la harina la semana pasada para hacer un pay para la asamblea de La Liga Anti-basura de la ciudad al último momento."

"Mamá¿por qué tuviste que pedirle prestado algo a ella? Sabes que no me caen bien los Vórtex."

"Cariño, era inevitable. Sólo hazlo, y después saca a pasear a Goddard."

"Ok, lo haré", recibió el saco de harina y cruzó la calle con Goddard hasta la residencia de los Vórtex.

Jimmy tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Cindy Vortex. Cindy era la niña más inteligente en la escuela, hasta que Jimmy llegó. Entonces su misión en la vida era golpearlo a causa de todo, y hacer de su vida un mundo de tormento y miseria. Sin embargo, ellos habían estado recientemente perdidos juntos en una isla, y comprendieron que cuando no siempre estaban peleando, hacían buena química.

Claro, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando regresaron a Retroville - casi. Aún siguen peleando de vez en cuando, pero aprendieron a tratar al otro como un ser humano.

Cindy apenas miró fijamente a Jimmy, sus ojos se estrecharon, sus labios se sellaron. Sólo le dio esa mirada. Esa mirada que dice qué quieres ahora . Ella fingió ver algo en el cielo, y mirarlo fijamente. Obviamente, el cielo vacío era una señal de bienvenida mucho mejor que Jimmy Neutron.

"Umm, hola Cindy. Mi mamá dijo que le pidió prestado un poco de harina a tu mamá, y quería que yo la devolviera." Él ofreció el saco de harina con ambas manos.

Ella lo agarró sin darle importancia, y empezó a cerrar la puerta. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en la puerta. Él pusó su pié delante de la puerta, y la paró. Ella rápidamente lo miró a la cara, y después enfocó sus ojos en sus zapatos.

Jimmy dió un paso para atrás hacia el escalón, y miró dentro de sus ojos. La emoción lo llenó. No podía distinguir cuál emoción, pero algo estaba allí. Podía sentirlo.

O quizá estaba equivocado. Quizá era la ausencia de la emoción que no podía describir.

Cindy abrió la puerta un poco más, como para decir algo esta vez, Date prisa. Escúpelo. Continuó mirando fijamente sus zapatos.

"Ahh, Cindy. ¿Quieres venir al laboratorio? No hay mucho que hacer hoy. No sé… Quieres ir a ver una película? "

Esta vez, Cindy volteó para arriba, hacia él. Sus ojos penetraron en los suyos. Él no podía soportar la mirada de ella hacia él, así que volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, agachándola.

Ella dijo en un tono oscuro, "Por qué? "

Él sonrió y volteó la mirada hacia ella. Él se rió, "Por qué? Bien, porque es un bonito día, y no sé pero - "

Ella escondió su cabeza detrás de su puerta, y en un murmullo desesperado le contestó,"Vete"

"Qué-ah?"

¡Ella cerró de golpe la puerta, y empezó a gritar, "Ya me escuchaste, Neutrón¡Sólo vete¡Déjame sola¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara en toda mi vida¡Sólo MARCHATE DE AQUÍ! YAHHHH! "

¿Los frenoss realmente me hacen ver tan mal? Jimmy se contemplaba. Estaba asustado, de acuerdo - muy asustado. Cindy no era alguien que gritará así, pero ella no parecía enfadada. Ella parecía más deprimida. ¿Qué tenía él que hizo que ella se sintiera tan mal? Finalmente, él se dirijió a ella, "Qué quieres decir?"

Ella gritó indignadamente dentro de la casa, "Qué¿necesito agarrar un diccionario para ti¡Piérdete¡Aléjate¡Te odio! Lárgate, Neutrón! "

"Ir? Ir a dónde? "

"No sé, Neutrón. Búscate un hoyo y métete ahí. Nunca has tenido un problema con mantenerte alejado de mí antes. Por qué esto debe ser diferente! "

"Lo siento, Cindy. Yo sólo vine a devolver la harina. Y pensé que algo estaba mal. Quizá creí que podía ayudar", él se dio la vuelta. "Vamos, Goddard. Vamos a dar un paseo."

Atrás en su casa, Cindy miraba su reflejo en el espejo, "Algo está mal. Pero Jimmy no me puede ayudar."

Ella odiaba sus frenos.


	3. Eso es extraño

**COULDN'T GET WORSE**

**Autor: Kohirihiri **

**(Traducción por: Perluchis)**

**Cap. 3**

**Eso es extraño**

Warawa haimetsu! Warawa rosuto isshiki hoopu eba shoji Jimmy Neutron.

¡Estoy acabada! He perdido toda la esperanza de tener a Jimmy Neutron para siempre.

Además no tengo el tema musical para Ultraman, el último verso que usé en este capítulo. No obstante, las palabras se cambian de Ultraman a Ultralord.

Y sólo en caso de que estén planeando en preguntar, tampoco soy dueño de Ultralord.

Me disculpo con aquéllos de ustedes quiénes realmente conocen el japonés. Estoy seguro que mi gramática los enferma. A aquéllos de ustedes quiénes no conocen el japonés, yo lo hablo con fluidez y mi gramática es impecable. ¡Gracias a todos los lectores! Por favor lean y hagan reviews.

* * *

Cuando Jimmy y Goddard terminaron su paseo, volvieron lentamente al laboratorio. Jimmy había tenido prisa esta mañana, pero ahora se sentía lento, calmado, tranquilo. Él reflexionaba los hechos del día.

¿Por qué Cindy se había comportado así?

Quizás era sólo una de esas "cosas de chicas" que los chicos nunca quieren y nunca esperan entender. No debería de ser tan complicado, pero así es.

Jimmy arrancó un pelo de su cabeza, su ADN probó que él realmente era Jimmy Neutron, y entró en el laboratorio, Goddard lo seguía por detrás. Él se puso a trabajar en su modificador de dientes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasaron treinta minutos, y Jimmy lo había terminado. Su invento estaba completo. "¡Esto es genial, Goddard! Ahora, sólo tengo que…. Rayos! "

Goddard inclinó su cabeza.

"¡No tengo a nadie para probar esto¿Qué debo hacer? No conozco a nadie más con frenos. Podría probarlo en mí, pero los riesgos serían enormes… Quizás podría tener a alguien que me ayude, me supervise, y esté listo por si algo llegara a salir mal… Pero quién?"

La pantalla verde luminosa de Goddard apareció inmediatamente. "Sheen."

"Tokio, recuerdas?"

"Cindy."

"Ja! Después de lo de hoy?"

"Carl."

"Mmm, Carl podría funcionar, pero no lo he visto durante algún tiempo", hizo una pausa. "Ah bien, al parecer es mi única opción. VOX, llama a Carl, por altavoz, por favor".

VOX respondió, "Llamando. Teléfono sonando".

"Hola?" Jimmy reconoció la voz 'masculina' de la Señora Wheezer.

"Hola¿Señora Wheezer? Soy Jimmy. Estaba preguntándome, Carl está disponible? "

"Oh, lo siento, Carl esta un poco preocupado horita".

"¿Bien, podría hablar con él? Pareciera como si no lo hubiera escuchado durante años."

"Él tampoco puede hablar ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero de verdad me tengo que ir. Nos atrapaste en un mal momento".

"Oh, bien. Entiendo. Gracias por su tiempo."

Ella colgó sin decir adiós.

Ahora Jimmy no se sentía tan entusiasmado sobre la ciencia. Se dirigió afuera con Goddard, sólo para ver a la Señora Wheezer cerrar la puerta del automóvil y marcharse.

"Me pregunto que es lo que le sucede a Carl", Jimmy se sentó en los escalones de su pórtico. Goddard se sentó al lado de él, mientras observaba la silenciosa conversación. "Somos vecinos. No debe ser tan díficil estar juntos, o por lo menos hablar entre nosotros." Justo en ése momento, el ojo de Jimmy se detuvo a la puerta de Cindy al otro lado de la calle.

"Estas vacaciones de verano están resultando ser muy largas", apoyando su barbilla en su palma y mirando el césped crecer.

No mucho tiempo después, sus pensamientos se perdieron y se ahogaron por una canción, que venía calle abajo.

"¡Te ni shita gang a byubyun to unaru! Kaijuu taiji no senmonka! Hikari no kuni kara Chikyuu no tame ni! Kitazo warera no Urutorajoutei!

Jimmy miraba, mientras buscaba al dueño de la voz espiritual. Y vió a Libby, la mejor amiga de Cindy quien al parecer iba a la casa de dicha mejor amiga.

Jimmy no molestaba a Libby. Ella era una chica bastante sociable.

En realidad, Jimmy y Libby no platicaban mucho. Libby normalmente andaba con Cindy. Cada vez que Libby andaba con Jimmy, Sheen era con el único que hablaba.

A pesar de que Jimmy y Libby eran conocidos, los amigos podían ser considerados mucho más fuertes que una palabra.

Jimmy estaba tan aburrido y solo; él en realidad no consideraba mucha la diferencia en el momento. "Libby!"

Ella llevaba puesto sus auriculares, y estaba claramente concentrada en cualquier cosa que ella estuviese escuchando. "Urutorajoutei, Urutorajoutei! Kitazo warera no Urutorajou-"

"Libby!" Jimmy corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Libby alzó sus auriculares, "Jimmy? " Detuvo la pista de música y echó una mirada alrededor. Había estado tan concentrada en su canto que no había prestado mucha atención a su paradero.

"Hola, Libby! " Jimmy tenía una gran sonrisa extendida en su cara. Era bueno ver una cara familiar y amistosa.

Libby se sacó sus auriculares y cruzó la calle para saludarlo, "Hey, Jimmy, que has hecho?"

"Bueno, últimamente he estado trabajando en el laboratorio. Apenas ayer salí de la escuela de verano y yo - "

"Wow, wow, detente. Jimmy el niño genio en la escuela de verano? "

"En realidad, estaba fregando los suelos. Recuerdas ese mes dónde tuve ocho cumpleaños seguidos? "

"Ah, cierto, entiendo... Oye, ésos son lo que pienso que son? Son frenos, Jimmy? "

"Sí", dijo desanimado. "Esperaba que no los notaras… "

"¿No notarlos¿Cuál es el gran problema? Yo tuve frenos cuando fuí pequeña; ahora mira que tan rectos están mis dientes. La única cosa que no me gustaba era lo de masticar sólo ciertas cosas. Los primeros días, me dolían siempre que masticaba. Me tuve que degradar a comer puré de manzana durante un tiempo."

"Ah, sí, sé de lo que hablas. Esta mañana tenía panqueques, y también tenía prisa. Todavía se siente un poco molesto. Bueno, he estado queriendo preguntarle a alguien… No crees que ellos me hacen ver, como un bobo, o sí? "

"¡Ah, Jimmy! Te preocupas demasiado sobre lo que los demás piensen. Y no, ellos no te hacen ver como un bobo," ella dio énfasis a la palabra haciendo las señales de conejito con sus dedos doblando sus orejas. "De hecho, ellos te hacen ver más amable y listo. Estoy segura de que tú-sabes-quién los amará."

"Yo-sé-quién?"

"¡Oh vamos, debes estar jugando. Cindy! Todos los conocemos a los dos como ustedes el uno al otro. Podría herirla si llegara a saberlo? Podría herirlo si llegara a saberlo?"

"¡Como el uno al otro! Eso no es cierto!"

"Sí lo es, estoy segura."

"No, Libby, debes estar jugando'! Todos sabemos que no podemos soportarnos."

"Mmm, Jimmy, estoy segura", ella contestó indiferentemente, mientras se ponía los auriculares en su cabeza.

"No me crees, o sí?"

"No dije nada'", ella subió un poco más el volumen de su música.

"Así que dijiste algo?"

"Qué? "

"Tú no dijiste nada, entonces dijiste algo."

"De nuevo?"

"Dos negativos igual un positivo. Tu dijiste algo."

"Estas perdiendo la cabeza."

"¡No, es verdad! Tú no dijiste nada, así que debiste de haber dicho algo."

Una sonrisa divertida aparecía naturalmente en su cara, "Esta bien, Sr. Gran y Poderoso niño genio. Qué quiero decir entonces, si dijo 'algo'?"

"Bueno, no sé, yo te estaba preguntando."

"No, más bien creo que estabas cambiando el tema."

"Defensivo? yo no estoy siendo defensivo! "

"Yo no dije que estabas siendo defensivo."

"Entonces qué dijiste?" Jimmy se puso de pie.

"Ya te lo dije, yo no dije nada!"

"Y que dijiste!" Esta no era una pregunta; era una demanda.

Libby estaba cansada con ver hacia dónde iba la conversación, "Quieres saber lo que dije? Dije, 'Por qué no te marchas a la casa de Cindy y la invitas a salir?"

"Ya lo he intentado!"

Libby detuvo su cd. "Tú qué?"

"Te lo dije. Ya intenté hablar con ella e invitarla a salir. ¡Ella explotó¡Empezó a gritar como un mono araña rabioso! Es un milagro para mí si no está enferma! "

"Ustedes dos están enfermos, Jimmy. Tú tienes lo mismo."

"De que hablas?"

"Están enfermos de amor. Y de rechazo. Eso también."

"¿Qué es esto¿Una telenovela¿Enfermos de amor? De donde sacaste eso? "

"Mi mamá me ha hecho ver muchas repeticiones de Correo General en un día. Sin embargo, ese no es el punto. Si uno de ustedes pudiera solamente dejar que el otro sepa cómo se siente, conseguirían después el mejor día de sus vidas. Sólo espera y ve."

"Órale, Libby. No tenía ni idea de que eras una reina del drama"

"Esto viene del genio dramático que piensa que sus frenos son las cosas más horrorosas que caminan en la faz de la tierra?"

"Mis frenos no caminan, muchas gracias."

"Puedo ver por qué Cindy explotó."

"¡No, no puedes, Folfax! Tú no estabas allí! "

Ella suspiró, "Oh bien¿ahora estamos hablándonos por nuestros apellidos, Neutrón? Entonces supongo que la conversación ha terminado. Te veo luego." Libby se dirigió al pórtico de la casa de Cindy y entró en su casa.

Jimmy estaba solo, de nuevo, a excepción de su perro robot y su cerebro.

Y ahora mismo, él ya no tenía ganas de pensar.


	4. El verano acaba y la intriga comienza

**Capítulo 4**

**El verano acaba y la intriga comienza**

No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. ¡No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron¡NO SOY DUEÑA DE JIMMY NEUTRÓN!

Ni soy dueña del tema musical de Ultraman.

Y si tienen curiosidad, donde menciono el nombre Jen Delstohks, es una parodia del nombre Wendell Stokes, un personaje en la película Paparazzi que todavía tengo que ver.

¡Hagan comentarios, Por favor!

* * *

"QUIERES DECIR QUÉ NO HAS ENGANCHADO LOS TRANSMISORES? "

"He enganchado el transmisor y la cámara del chico Wheezer. Estoy leyendo su frecuencia ahora mismo; él está -"

"No me importa lo que has hecho con el transmisor y la cámara de Carl, mientras no tenemos a los otro dos!"

"Respecto a eso, Delstohks, toma tiempo. Primero tengo que enganchar el - "

"¡No me interesa el procedimiento, Calamitous¡El Tiempo es la única cosa que no tenemos! Si planeas hacer una fortuna de mi universo y viceversa, tienes que conseguir actuar al mismo tiempo, antes de que nuestros shows se cancelen y yo me quede atascado aquí!"

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor para tener paciencia contigo. Sólo escúchame; unos segundos se van aquí y allá no representarán una diferencia. Al final, todo se reduce a las decisiones de las grandes corporaciones, como el canal intergaláctico y, uh, cómo es que dices que se llamaba?"

"Nickelodeon."

"Precisamente. Aun cuando el plan tuvo éxito, nosotros estamos en la total misericordia de las corporaciones".

"Quizás, pero si tenemos éxito, podrás hacer un dólar rápido de mi universo-"

"Quieres decir show. En este universo, tu universo es sólo un programa de televisión, creado por moi -"

"Sí, sí, no te pongas demasiado orgulloso - no todavía. Como estaba diciendo, si lo vuelvo a él rico en mi universo como el que animó los momentos de Jimmy y Cindy, con tal de que consiga el permiso de John A. Davis, el raiting de mi universo, o lo que tú llamarías un programa de televisión - "

"Mi obra maestra de la televisión, Jen", Calimitous interrumpió.

"No me llames por mi primer nombre de nuevo!"

"Jen?"

"Sí! es el nombre de una chica".

"Bien, cuando creé tu show originalmente tu ibas a ser -"

"¡BASTA¡Y deja de interrumpir! Si lo vuelvo rico finalmente en tu show de tv, el raiting subirá, y tú te harás rico."

"Y humillaré a Neutrón!" carcajeándose Calamitus.

"Junto con los sentimientos que el guarda secretamente por la chica-"

"CINDY VORTEX!"

De regreso a la residencia Vortex, Cindy examinaba sus frenos de cerca en su espejo. Libby hacía lo mejor por ignorar las extrañas y raras caras que Cindy ponía mientras veía su reflejo. Libby saltaba de arriba para abajo en la cama de Cindy. El Señor y la Señora Vortex habían ido a caminar por un rato fuera de la casa.

Eso significaba que el CD de Libby podía tocarse a todo volumen en el estéreo de Cindy.

También significaba que Libby podría cantar muy fuerte, sin el miedo de que la regañen. "¡Te ni shita Kapuseru pikari to hikari! Hyakuman watto no kagayaki da! Hikari no kuni kara seigi no tame ni! Kitazo warera no Urutorajoutei¡Hey, chica - tú te sabes esta parte! Cántala!"

El estéreo sonaba, "Kitazo warera no Urutorajoutei! Kitazo warera no Urutorajoutei!"

Pero Cindy no se unió.

"Ok, chica", Libby apagó el estéreo. "Cuál es el problema?"

Cindy continuó desarreglando sus frenos.

"Hola?"

"Hmm?" Cindy respondió inadvertidamente.

"Te ves deprimida."

"Te ves muy interesada."

"Bien, lo estoy."

"Bien, yo no.

"De verdad te ves terrible."

"Daaah, Puedes repetirlo? Tengo unas vías de ferrocarril que crecen fuera de mi boca, y Britney va a asustarse, y a atraparme con ellos; ya se ha de haber hecho la idea de que no soy digna de su presencia."

"Eso es todo?" Libby sonrió.

"Qué quieres decir con, 'Eso es todo?' Por qué estás siempre tan contenta?"

"Para amigas no necesitas chicas como Britney. Las chicas como ella sólo quieren estar aferradas a alguien. Tú me tienes a mí, a Sheen, Jimmy y a Carl."

Cindy miró hacia el espejo, y miró a Libby "Eww no!" Y después regreso su mirada a su reflejo, "Sólo a ti."

"Si tú lo dices… "

"Odio estas cosas!" Cindy siguió atizando sus encías.

"No te entiendo. Cuando yo los tenía, me enorgullecí de ellos, las personas lo consideraban un estilo de moda. Todo está en la actitud. Por qué te preocupa lo que otras personas piensen?"

"¡No me preocupo por lo que otras personas piensen! Yo sólo me preocupo de lo que yo pienso. Pero con tal de que estemos en el tema… "

Libby levantó una ceja y se sentó en la silla a lado de Cindy.

"Crees que alguien lo notará?" Cindy volteó a ver la cara de su mejor amiga.

"¡Daaah, que chica tan lista! No quieres decir, 'Crees que Jimmy lo notará?"

"No! yo quise decir, Crees que alguien lo notará? '"

Libby puso una de sus clásicas sonrisas sí-claro . "Eso creí. Bueno, en realidad, creo que si los notarán."

"Eso crees?" la preocupación se indicó en su voz.

"Sí, pero yo no me preocuparía por eso."

"Por qué no?"

"Ya verás", Libby encendió el estéreo.

Las semanas pasaron, y Sheen regresó finalmente de Tokio. Él tenía que regresar tarde o temprano; pronto acabaría el verano. Y la escuela empezaría.

Claro, Sheen no se preocupaba. Le gustó Japón. Allá siempre podrás encontrar por todas partes artículos de Ultralord. Sheen compró las cuatro temporadas completas de Ultralord en DVD, y se memorizó todo el tema musical en japonés. Además le había enviado el Soundtrack de La Película de Ultralord a Libby por correo. La canción de los créditos finales era de 'Lo Lo Fluffy' en japonés. No era de sorprenderse de que ella se memorizara la canción tan rápido.

Jimmy se apresuró a salir cuando oyó a Sheen y a Libby aproximarse, cantando la canción de Ultralord en japonés.

"Sheen! Regresaste! "

"¿LO HICE? No creerás todas las cosas geniales que puedes encontrar en Japón!" Sheen corrió hasta donde estaba Jimmy y le dio un gran abrazo de oso. Jimmy estaba empezando a sofocarse, pero no le importó. Nunca había estado tan contento de ver a Sheen en toda su vida.

"Mira esto, Jim: la edición oficial Platino de pinzas para la nariz con el apellido de soltera de la madre de Ultralord en ellos!" Sheen le mostró la mercancía, dejando caer a Jimmy a la tierra, y acariciándolos con cuidado.

"Éso en verdad es algo, Sheen", Jimmy no quiso decir eso, pero sonó sincero.

Libby escuchaba por accidente la conversación, pero decidió interrumpir, "Probablemente me vaya a la casa de Cindy ahora". Sus ojos miraron hacia la casa rosa dónde Cindy podía verse claramente, mientras alzaba las persianas, espiando la conversación. Cindy, al notar que Libby la atrapó en el acto, dejó las persianas, y ya no podía verse.

"Adiós, Libby."

"Hasta luego, mi Ultra-reina!" Sheen hizo una pantomima exagerada de alguien que está diciendo su adiós final.

Libby se dirigió a la casa, "Los veo luego, chicos!" y se fue.

La atención de Sheen regresó a las pinzas para la nariz que acariciaba con eterna admiración.

"¿Hey, Sheen, quieres ir al laboratorio? He estado trabajando en un par de proyectos."

"¡Esta bien, Jim! Aunque llevaré conmigo las pinzas, ok? "

En el laboratorio, Jimmy le mostró su Máquina Perfeccionadora de Dientes.

"Qué es esto?" Sheen preguntó bruscamente.

"Esto me quitará mis frenos y enderezará mis dientes. Todo lo que necesito es que tú busques ayuda si algo llega a salir mal."

"Espera, esto ya a sido probado?"

"Bueno, no. Estaba esperando a que tú me ayudaras con eso."

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, Jimmy, no debes experimentar en ti mismo. Cómo crees que mutan los monstruos?"

"Lo sé, pero no tengo razón alguna para esperar un mal funcionamiento. He verificado toda la instalación eléctrica."

"¿Y qué¡Estoy seguro de que inspeccionaste toda la instalación eléctrica y de todas esas cosas locas, pero luego todo se pone muy oscuro y agrio y…ESPERA¡No importa¡Me gusta lo agrio! Dispáralo, Jimmy!"

Jimmy parecía que estaba reconsiderando su decisión, "No, tienes razón, Sheen. No quiero arriesgarme. Quiero decir, no es como si mis frenos fueran obstáculos."

"Ah! Por qué siempre tienes que llegar y cambiar lo que piensas cuando yo empiezo a aceptar lo que- PERO QUÉ ES ESO?" Sheen hizo un gesto hacia El Eliminatron-Periferia 9000.

Sheen corrió hacia él y lo tomó, "Esto es un control remoto¿Cuántos canales tienes? Tienes pago por evento?"

"No, Sheen. Eso es el Eliminatron-Periferia 9000. El cuál borra las líneas límites entre los universos paralelos."

"¿Ah? Repíteme eso por favor? No vas a quitármelo, para que no tenga la oportunidad para desordenar algo? "

"No, Sheen. Puedes guardarlo si quieres. No funciona."

"¡DE VERDAD? Muchas gracias, Jimmy! Esto me recuerda al rayo iónico de Ultralord", mientras juntaba sus tijeras para la nariz y el EP9000, haciéndolo parecer como si se encontrara a la mitad de un combate feroz. "Así que… qué es lo que hace exactamente?"

"Te lo pondré así de fácil: Esto puede hacer que las cosas irreales se vuelvan reales."

"Órale, cómo?"

"Las personas dicen que los universos son paralelos, así que, nunca podrán encontrarse. Técnicamente, ellos no se encuentran, pero aún así nos referimos a los universos paralelos como si de verdad fueran reales", Jimmy caminó hacia su pizarrón y dibujó un diagrama. Sheen miraba de cerca, mientras hacia lo mejor para seguirlo. "Nuestras relaciones a otros universos pueden compararse como líneas punteadas. Nosotros nunca nos encontraremos con el futuro, pero aún así nos referimos a él. El futuro es un universo paralelo, y para las personas del futuro, nosotros somos el pasado. Ellos saben que el pasado no existe, pero siguen hablando de él como si existiera. Otro ejemplo es el mundo de Timmy Turner. Aunque él es inexistente aquí, en su universo, nosotros no existimos para a ellos. Es casi como un espejo de doble cara. Lo mismo va para la serie de Harry Bladder. Aunque Harry Bladder no es real en nuestro universo, nosotros leemos libros sobre él. En su universo, nosotros no somos reales, pero existimos en una serie de libros como él aquí. Aunque no podemos chocar, porque estamos divididos por una línea sólida, nos conectamos por una delgada línea punteada en la que nos conocemos, pero no consideramos al otro existente."

"Espera, déjame ver si entendí. En nuestro universo, Ultralord", Sheen tragó dolorosamente, "no es real. ¡Él sólo es", tragó de nuevo, y entonces se amordazó, "un show de TV! Pero en el universo de Ultralord, nuestro universo es un show de tv? Eso significa que tengo un show que se llama como yo en su universo?"

"Bueno, podría llamarse con tu nombre… Pero iría después de", Jimmy roció un poco de refresco para el aliento en su boca, "mi".

"¡Ah! Sí claro! Ahora puedo verlo, 'Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: El niño Genio y su fiel perro robot frustrando los planes del mal en compañía del maravilloso Sheen Estevez y otros en Retroville! Es gracioso. No de verdad, Jimmy, casi me la creo!" Sheen siguió riéndose histéricamente.

Jimmy frunció el ceño, "Oh sí, bien podrías volver a reconsiderarlo, si alguna vez quisieras encontrarte con Ultralord."

Sheen estaba paralizado.

"Si sólo pudiera borrar temporalmente la línea sólida que divide dos universos, como el nuestro y el de Ultralord, podríamos traer a Ultralord a través del portal. Sería un efecto similar al Generador del hoyo de gusano, o al Cronoarco."

"¡Tienes que seguir trabajando en esto, Jimmy! Quiero conocer a Ultralord!"

"Sheen, creo que no podré hacer eso. Sólo dije eso para tener tu atención. Lo he probado una y otra vez -"

Sheen parecía alicaído.

"- pero lo pensaré."

El cansancio de Sheen pareció desaparecer un poco.

Cambiando de tema, Jimmy preguntó, "Entonces, que es lo que tiene Carl? El verano ya casi termina, y parece como si no nos hubiéramos hablado durante años. Estoy un poco angustiado, considerando que somos vecinos y raramente lo entreveo."

"¿Oh, no lo sabes? Recuerdas el par- " el reloj de Sheen empezó a sonar. "¡Ultralord esta empezando! Abayo! "Sheen salió corriendo del laboratorio, mientras intentaba claramente librarse de su camisa. "Tengo que ponerme mi traje! "se gritó así mismo.

"Sí, adiós", dijo Jimmy.


	5. El Primer Día

Capítulo 5

El Primer Día

_v. adueñaba, adueñando, adueñarse_.

**Tener o poseer propiedad:** _es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes._

**Para tener el control:** _Durante un tiempo, los aviones enemigos se adueñaron de los cielos._

Yo no soy **dueña** de Jimmy Neutron.

¡Gracias a todos ustedes quiénes han estado leyendo! Debo admitir que, me incitan a seguir, y me halagan.

Ah bueno, lo diré de cualquier modo. ¡Lean y hagan reviews!

* * *

El autobús como siempre se detenía en frente de las casas de Jimmy y Cindy. Libby se había pasado la noche en la casa de Cindy. Los tres tenían las dichosas 'mariposas' en el estómago. Claro que era porque hoy sería su primer día como alumnos de sexto grado.

Cindy mantuvo alejada su distancia de Jimmy pegándose a la derecha de Libby. Jimmy quien había estado 'aislado' la mayor parte del verano, se acostumbró al "trato solo" y estaba como a un metro de la izquierda de Libby. Lanzó un par de miradas interrogativas a Cindy que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía por ignorarlo, mirando fijamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Libby. Ella guardaba su boca cerrada. Era difícil; sería un nuevo record si Cindy se reprimía de hacer cualquier comentario en absoluto a Neutrón.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada, y abordaron.

Sin embargo, notaron algo peculiar. Todo el frente del autobús estaba lleno en grupos de dos por asiento. Toda la parte de atrás del autobús estaba vacía.

El chofer del autobús se volvió a Jimmy, Cindy y Libby, quien miró fijamente a los niños. "Estoy poniendo a todos sentados en el orden de la parada hasta que pueda recordar donde bajamos todos, también los estaré dejando en sus casas al final del día. Dos de ustedes se sentarán juntos en ese asiento", él apuntó al asiento, "y uno de ustedes se sentará en el que está enfrente de ese."

Inmediatamente Cindy pensó hacia sí misma, yo y Libby, pero entonces Libby habló.

"Espere, yo normalmente no voy a esta parada. Sólo estaba pasando la noche en su casa", ella hizo señas a Cindy cuya sonrisa se cortó.

"Bien entonces", el chofer del autobús los llevó a los asiento correctos. Un par de niños tenían que deslizarse asientos atrás para hacer lugar para Libby. "Tú te sientas allí". Jimmy y Cindy escogieron asientos opuestos. "No, no. Tenemos que hacer espacio para el resto de los niños. Ustedes dos se sientan allí", haciendo señas al asiento de Jimmy que casualmente, estaba justo detrás de Libby.

Normalmente, Cindy habría protestado, pero no quiso dejar que se viera el metal de sus frenos. Tomó el lado del pasillo del asiento de Jimmy cautelosamente, mientras él miraba fijamente fuera de la ventana. Ella no lo miraba.

El autobús empezó a moverse, y Jimmy rompió el silencio, "Mira, Cindy, sé que estás enfadada conmigo", sus ojos se dilataron a causa de esto, pero ella todavía se negó a mirarlo, "pero honestamente no sé por que. Podríamos por favor discutirlo?"

No estoy enfadada contigo, gran tonto. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerme sentir culpable sobre las cosas?

"Vi esa mirada. No discutamos eso. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo." Ella robó una mirada rápida a él, y entonces miró a otro lado. "Cindy, tú dijiste que me odiabas."

Ella se miró con odio¿yo dije eso? Wow, no recuerdo haberlo dicho. Tengo que prestar más atención a estas cosas. Sus ojos permanecían angostos mientras estaba sentada allí, dándose de puntapiés.

Él notó el repentino cambio de temperamento, "Entonces, todavía me odias?" Él cerró su boca; él no quería empezar a llorar. Jimmy Neutron no llora.

Ella lo miró, en compañía de lo que parecía suprema melancolía en sus ojos. Ella se volteó, y miró el asiento en frente de ella. Vamos, Vortex. Casi estamos en la escuela. Eres demasiado joven para este tipo de tensión. Sólo mantén tus ojos fijos en algo a excepción de él, y estarás libre.

"Espera, entonces no?" él respondió rápido. Hizo una pausa, "Que tal un juego? Se llama el juego del sí o no. Yo te haré una pregunta de sí o no, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es asentir o negar con tu cabeza. Quieres jugar? "

Una vez más parecía como si no fuera a responder, pero finalmente, ella cabeceó despacio de arriba hacia abajo su cabeza.

De acuerdo entonces. Estás enfadada conmigo?"

Ella rodó sus ojos como si estuviese reflexionando, estoy enfadada con él? Ella negó con su cabeza, no.

Estás enfadada con alguien más?"

Ella pensó en sí misma. No, no estaba enfadada con ella misma. No era su culpa tener los frenos. Ella pensó en Britney. ¡Esa bruja presumida! Distraídamente, mientras magullaba sus dientes, se centro difícilmente en el asiento delante de ella, Jimmy estaba sorprendido de que un haz de luz rojo-caliente no hubiera salido disparada de su sien y fundir el asiento delante de ellos.

De acuerdo, entonces tomaré eso como un sí… Es alguien que conozco?"

Jimmy sabía quién era Britney, pero no la conocía realmente. Ella entornó un ojo y balanceó su cabeza atrás y un cuarto, como para decir "Tal vez."

"Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Es eso todo lo que te está molestando?"

Ella agitó su cabeza violentamente.

"Tiene eso algo que ver con el hecho de que no estés hablando?"

Ella negó violentamente.

Jimmy rompió la regla del juego de preguntas de sí y no, "Que es lo que te está molestando?"

Cindy miró hacia sus zapatos, y finalmente se dijo a sí misma, Puedo confiar en Jimmy. Ella volvió su cabeza en dirección a él, y por primera vez miró por dentro de sus ojos. Rápidamente, con ninguna emoción, reveló sus frenos, y miró a lo lejos.

"Tú también?"

Libby y Cindy miraron a Jimmy. Cindy desplegó una expresión muy confundida. Libby, indiferente a la conversación, se dio la vuelta para sólo replicar, "Podrían tranquilizarse? Estoy a la mitad de una canción realmente buena.

Libby se dio cuenta de la manera en que Cindy y Jimmy se estaban mirando fijamente entre si, y comprendió de que era su turno callarse.

Jimmy sonrió abiertamente, mientras mostraba sus frenos.

Cindy puso una sonrisa genuina, algo que es muy raro, bueno, para Cindy.

Libby ya no podía contenerlo. Y sonrió afectadamente, "Aw, que dulce."

"Guárdate eso, trencitas!" Cindy era de nuevo la misma de siempre. Jimmy se alegraba de verla, y al parecer, también lo estaba Libby, quien no consideró 'trencitas' un insulto real.

Cindy y Jimmy intercambiaron unas rápidas sonrisas de nuevo, y se dirigieron fuera del autobús, hacia el campus de su nueva escuela.

"Wow, todo es tan… grande", era todo lo que Libby pudo decir al salir. Era cierto, por lo menos comparado a ellos. El edificio escolar era mucho más grande comparado a la Primaria Lindbergh, sin mencionar de que no todos eran de su edad. Todos estaban con prisa, también, para encontrar sus nuevas aulas. Ahora que ellos estaban en la escuela media, tendrían seis maestros, en lugar de uno. Los maestros y estudiantes se apresuraron en la gran muchedumbre, considerando que Cindy, Libby, y Jimmy, sólo miraban fijamente con admiración.

"A Quiénes tienen para la primera clase?" preguntó Cindy.

Todos ellos buscaron por entre sus cosas y pescaron sus tarjetas del horario.

"Yo tengo Gildred."

"Gildred."

Cindy y Jimmy miraron fijamente a Libby para ver a quién tenía ella.

Ella suspiró, "Cunningham."

Cindy parecía un poco defraudada pero entonces agregó, "Oh bien, quizás tendremos juntas algo más después. Sin embargo, ahora, tenemos que encontrar nuestras aulas."

"Debemos preguntarle a alguien", dijo Jimmy.

"A quién?" Cindy y Libby preguntaron.

"Todos parecen muy… serios", Libby comentó.

Los niños más viejos parecían más aliens que alguien de la misma especie, y todos los maestros parecían como cadáveres andantes, la manera en que bebían a sorbos su café, la manera en que paseaban, la manera en que parecían no mirar fijamente a ninguna parte. Ellos no eran nada comparados con la dulce, y vieja Señorita Ave.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrar nuestras clases; El anillo de la campanilla debe sonar en 3 minutos", Jimmy pensó. "¿Disculpe, Señor¿Umm, Srta…?ahh… Demonios, podría alguien - hola, podría usted¡Gah! ALGUIEN POR FAVOR ME DIRÍA DÓNDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR A GILDRED Y CUNNINGHAM?"

Una chica que parecía alrededor de los trece años pasó. "Sí, sólo bajen el corredor principal y doblen a la izquierda", dijo indiferentemente, y desapareció entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes y maestros.

"Gracias!" gritó Jimmy. "Vamos, están por acá! "

Cindy y Libby lo siguieron a él pasando los enjambres de las personas.

"Aja! Cunningham y", miró al aula paralelo a él, "Gildred! Llegamos!"

"¡Bien entonces! Entonces los veo después chicos!" Libby entró en su aula.

"Hasta luego!" Cindy y Jimmy entraron en sus aulas.

En seguida, ellos localizaron a Carl y Sheen. Espera un segundo¿Carl?

"Carl! eres tú! " Jimmy corrió hacia dónde Carl y Sheen estaban de pie; Cindy lo siguió despacio.

Jimmy corrió para abrazar a Carl, "es genial volver a verte!"

"¿Ningún Sheen, cómo estuvo tú día¿O, Hola, Sheen, te extrañé¡Sólo Carl!" Sheen discutió.

Jimmy sonrió un poco bromista, "Sheen, te vi hace un par de días".

"Sí, bien yo lo vi a él esta mañana. ¡Mi papá nos trajo a la escuela! Ves!"

Carl sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

"Carl, también tienes frenos?" Cindy pregunto. Ella estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más cómoda con lo de "dientes de lata".

Carl le dio la vuelta a un juego de tarjetas de ocho por once pulgadas. Y Encontró en ellas la que estaba buscando y la sostuvo. Decía: Sí.

"Qué es esto?" Jimmy agarró la tarjeta y le dió la vuelta. Decía El Mundo de los Mimos en la parte de atrás.

"El mundo de los mimos?" Jimmy cuestionó.

Cindy se estremeció e hizo muecas, "Mimos… "

"¿Para qué es esto, Carl?"

Carl miró a Sheen para que le ayudara. "Bien, lo diré", Sheen suspiró. "Jimmy, recuerdas el parque zoológico que tuviste para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?"

"¿No quieres decir fiestas de cumpleaños?"

"Sí."

"Cómo podría olvidarme?"

"Bien, Carl quería a la llama mucho. La llama se volvió mala. La llama persigue a Carl. Carl gritó. La llama siguió persiguiendo a Carl. Mucho. Carl siguió gritando. Mucho. Carl pierde la voz. Carl va con el doctor. El Doctor le dice a Carl que no use su voz por un largo tiempo o Carl perderá su voz para siempre. También el doctor dijo que Carl necesitaba frenos. Carl consigue los frenos. Carl fue al mundo del mimo ayer. Carl compra las tarjetas para comunicarse. Carl encuentra a la llama. Carl patea a la llama. El fin."

"¿Así que por eso fue que tú y tus padres salieron con prisa¿El mundo del mimo¿Y por eso fue que tu mamá dijo que no podías hablar por teléfono? Bien, eso explica todo…. Ah, lo siento, Carl. No hubiese permitido que mis padres pagaran por un lindo parque de zoológico si hubiese sabido sobre la llama rabiosa".

Carl buscó entre sus tarjetas pero al parecer no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Rápidamente tomó una tarjeta, escribió y la sostuvo. "Esta bien."

"Sí, todo está bien, Calamitous, pero dónde está el romance?"

"¿Estás bromeando, Delstohks? Por lo menos están actuando humanamente. Estás consciente de cómo Neutrón y Vortex se tratan normalmente?"

"¡Claro que los estoy! Veo el show todo el tiempo."

"Quieres decir este universo -"

"¡Lo que sea! veo el show todos los días¡Soy el fan número uno de J/C! Y Si digo que no hay bastante romance, es porque no hay suficiente. 'Perdidos' apenas pudo hacer mi sangre bombear. YO-"

"Perdidos? " preguntó Calamitous, desconcertado.

"El episodio - quiero decir la vez en que Jimmy y Cindy se perdieron juntos en esa isla".

"Oh."

"Necesitamos más J/C! Si no empiezan a mover esta relación, los fans se morirán y - "

"Sería una gran oportunidad de que los fans mueran, Delstohks. ¿Y crees que debas llamarlo una relación? Ellos tienen apenas once años."

"¡SÍ! UNA RELACIÓN¡AHORA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR! No es raro que nunca puedas terminar las frases. Pero es asombroso que no me permitas ni siquiera terminar las mías."

Calamitous frunció el entrecejo por lo último que dijo, pero consiguió que se callara.

"Como estaba diciendo, quizá en lugar de sólo esperar que las cosas progresen naturalmente, estoy considerando mucho en plantar algo…"

"Delicioso! siempre he disfrutado los nabos, sobre todo cuando se vuelven de un color rojo intenso. Entonces sabrás que ellos son- "

"¡NO EL PLANTANDO AGRÍCOLA! Plantar como en plantemos un poco el romance entre los dos."

"Te refieres a juntarlos?"

"Precisamente."

Calamitous y Dehlstohks continuaron observando a Jimmy y Cindy por un monitor, evidentemente situado en alguna parte del salón. La pantalla se mantuvo negra, pero se podían atrapar bastantes vislumbres de los dos, para reconocer lo que uno podría llamar "el ligue" cuando escogieron sus asientos en la fila delantera al lado del otro.

"Tomaste fotos de esto, Calamitous? "

"Puedes apostarlo."

"Excelente. Primer día en marcha. Primera fase, bien. Las cosas están calentando muy bien."

El monitor desplegó a Jimmy y Cindy, mientras sonreían entre si, pero rompiendo el contacto del ojo rápidamente. Entonces la pantalla se puso negra.


	6. No podría empeorar

Capítulo 6

No podría empeorar

Me gustaría agradecer a quiénes han sido honestos y realmente han pensado en los reviews.

También me gustaría dar las gracias especialmente a Plooshes, CindyVBrat, deStig, y The Legendary Frob quienes han sido muy afectuosos y considerados en sus comentarios.

* * *

La Señorita Gildred parecía una buena mujer. No era muy diferente de la Señorita Ave, pero tenía un sentido del humor del que la Señorita Ave carecía. 

La primera clase entró en calor cuando cada uno de ellos compartía "Lo que hice en las vacaciones de verano.."

Jimmy escuchó todas las cosas fascinantes que los demás hicieron. Un niño fue a Brasil. Alguien más había tenido un nuevo hermanito. Otro aprendió a operar un tranvía.

Jimmy no hizo nada. Se preguntaba que diría cuando la maestra-

"Tú. Cuál es tu nombre? "

"Ahh, Jimmy… Neutron. Me llamo Jimmy Neutron."

"Bien, Sr. Ahh Jimmy Neutron, qué hizo usted en las vacaciones de verano?"

Fregar los suelos. "Estuve en mi laboratorio inventando." Eso probablemente sonó poco convincente, pero es verdad.

"En serio? Qué tipo de cosas inventas?" La Señorita Gildred hizo que sonara fascinante con su temperamento optimista. De repente todos los niños prestaron mucha atención.

"Bueno, estuve trabajando en algo extravagante, pero me puse impaciente cuando no funcionó."

Sheen interrumpió, "Sí, él me lo dio!" Él jaló El Eliminatron-Periferia 9000 de su mochila y lo sostuvo con orgullo, "se llama El Libernatron-Proferia Lo que sea Nueve Mil, y puede hacer que las cosas falsas se vuelvan reales!"

Jimmy levantó una ceja, pero la Señorita Gildred fue tentada por el brillo del diseño, "Puedo verlo?" Sheen le entregó el EP9000 a ella y lo sostuvo con temor. Ella debe de haber sabido que Sheen no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, así que preguntó de nuevo. "Cómo es que dices que se llama, Jimmy?"

"El Eliminatron-Periferia 9000. El cuál borra la línea limite entre los universos paralelos, permitiendo cruzarlo a través de un portal que se genera."

La curiosidad de Cindy despertó, "Así que básicamente realiza el mismo procedimiento de la máquina que inventaste para el acto de desaparición en tu show de magia".

"Cerca, pero no tanto. Esa máquina nos permite atravesar las DIMENSIONES paralelas. El EP900 se usa por atravesar los UNIVERSOS paralelos."

"Pero no funciona, eh? " le preguntó la Señorita Gildred, mientras sostenía la máquina.

"No, no funciona. "

"Que pena, pero debo admitir, parece muy profesional - mucho mejor que algunos de los tubos de cartón pintados con crayolas que veía en mis días."

Algunos de los niños parecían heridos.

"Claro que siempre eran muy creativos", agregó. "Entonces, hiciste algo más?"

"En realidad no. Me pusieron frenos", él no se molestó para ver si las personas decían algo o no. Supuso que Libby tenía razón sobre sus frenos. Todo lo que importa es lo que él piensa, y él piensa que no importa como se ve por fuera.

"Y se ven muy encantadores",dijo la Señorita Gildred tranquilizándolo. "Bien, quién sigue, "Tú, la de blusa verde".

Cindy se puso de pie orgullosamente, "Bien, yo no hice nada tan glorioso como el EP9000, pero tuve algunas piyamadas con mi mejor amiga".

"Y quién es ella?"

"Libby Folfax. En éste momento está en la clase de Cunningham".

"Oh sí, recuerdo haber leído su nombre en la lista de alumnos para una de mis clases." "Oh, y también me pusieron frenos", Cindy sonrió y los presumió.

"Ustedes dos tienen frenos, y ambos se sentaron al lado del otro. Es algo gracioso!"

"En realidad, ya nos conocíamos," Jimmy interrumpió.

"Sí? "

"Sí, Cindy vive al otro lado de mi calle."

"Mhmm, somos amigos."

Él la miró y dijo con una voz jadeante, "lo somos?"

"Creo que sí," contestó sin darle importancia.

Jimmy aclaró su garganta, "quiero decir sí, sí lo somos."

La señorita Gildred sonrió, "Bien, eso es muy lindo. Con tal de que los dos no hablen demasiado, les permitiré quedarse allí." Hizo una pausa, "Ahora tendremos a, el de rojo". Haciendo señas a Carl.

Sheen se puso de pie rápidamente, "Su nombre es Carl. Perdió su voz y no puede hablar por un rato. Yo soy su traductor."

La Señorita Gildred se rió tontamente, "Ok, y tú eres?

"Mi nombre es UltraSheen, y durante las vacaciones fui a Tokio para ver la Tv." Sheen intentó leer el idioma corporal de Carl, "Al Sr. Wheezer le gustaría usar el pizarrón, para que le ayude a traducirse a sí mismo."

"Bien, entonces. Ya que es el primer día de escuela, y no hay nada escrito, puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, de hoy en adelante, tendrás que encontrar algo más que le pueda ayudar al conversar."

Carl hizo una reverencia a esto y Sheen contestó, "No se preocupe, señorita. Él tiene tarjetas de notas que puede usar."

Carl caminó al pizarrón con dignidad y escribió, "Mi nombre es Carl y me gustan las llamas. Aunque tuve una mala experiencia con una, y por eso no puedo hablar ahora. También me pusieron frenos durante el verano."

Entonces Carl caminó hacia su asiento mientras la clase leía lo que escribió.

El resto de la clase siguió así, y antes de que lo notaran, la clase había terminado.

Muchos de los niños se apresuraron a salir de sus aulas para encontrar su próxima clase. El director habló por el altavoz, "Por favor, niños, sin prisa. A aquéllos de ustedes que no lo saben, no corran en los pasillos. Hemos decidido darles su recreo ahora, para que puedan encontrar todas sus clases sin cuidado." Todos los niños se alegraron. "Feliz primer día de escuela."

Mientras, Jimmy y Cindy caminaban por un rato por los corredores para encontrar todas sus clases. "Así que, cuándo decidiste que éramos amigos?"

"Cuando me diste esa perla; eso lo hizo oficial."

"Lo sé, pero ya pasó mucho desde entonces."

Cindy sonrió, "También no ha pasado mucho." Ella agarró su mano.

Jimmy sólo sonrió; en realidad no supo qué decir.

Butch se dio la vuelta y los miró. "Por qué se están sonriendo caras de lata?"

Sus sonrisas se marchitaron. "Qué te pasa, Butch?" Entonces Jimmy comprendió que debió de haber mantenido su boca cerrada. La cara de Butch se puso 'agria'.

Él agarró a Jimmy por el cuello de la camisa, "Qué fue lo que dijiste?" La campanilla para la clase sonó, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Cindy dijo descaradamente, "Suelta al cabezón, ahora! "

Butch no soltó a Jimmy, pero ahora él se puso contra Cindy. Jimmy parecía temeroso.

"Lo quieres?"

Jimmy interrumpió, intentando parecer persuasivo, pero su voz temblaba, "Butch, no hagas nada tonto!"

"¡No sé hacer nada más! La entrometida aprenderá su lección." Él dio un jalón a la puerta del closet de limpieza y lanzó a Jimmy y a Cindy en él. Butch podía escucharse alejarse de ahí mientras reía.

"Rayos! Cerró con llave!"

"No logré hacer tai chi en él!" Cindy se quejó.

La última campanilla sonó.

"Genial, ahora todos están en clases. Nadie sabrá que estamos aquí."

"No te preocupes, Cindy. Mi reloj tiene un - Oh no! Mi reloj¡Se me debe de haber caído cuando Butch nos lanzó! Parece que estamos atascados aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo y hasta que alguien nos encuentre."

Cindy no parecía sorprendida. Cosas así pasan siempre cuando está con Neutron, "Bien, por lo menos no podría ponerse peor que esto."

Se sentaron allí por un rato en silencio. Cuando los empujaron allí, el armario parecía oscuro. Ahora sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, y podían ver más claro.

Cindy rompió el silencio, "Jimmy, sólo quería que supieras, que me defraudaste cuando no te presentaste en mi fiesta."

"Cindy, intenté darte una fiesta, pero cuando la alfombra -"

"No mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Mi recital de piano."

Jimmy pensó por un rato. ¿El recital de piano de Cindy, recuerdo haber recibido una invitación, pero hace cuánto tiempo fue?

"El verano en que te mudaste para acá, antes de que supiera que eras un genio y antes de que supieras que yo era competitiva, en verdad me gustaste."

"Ah?"

"Te invité a mi recital de piano. Gané un premio por la mejor canción. La escribí para ti, para que no te sintieras mal recibido, como tú no tenías amigos, pero nunca te presentaste."

Jimmy no podía imaginar cómo se debió de haber sentido eso. Él miró dentro de los ojos de Cindy, pero no mostraban ninguna emoción. Otra vez estaba, mirando fijamente a algo sin voltear a verlo. No obstante, sus ojos, expresaban dolor y escepticismo. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan insensible?

Ella se rió un poco, "Sé que ya no importa, pero sólo quería que lo supieras." Ella suspiró, "En realidad nunca lo supere. Es gracioso, cómo algunas cosas nunca cambian." De repente ella lo miró fijamente.

"Es gracioso cómo lo hacen." Jimmy hizo una pausa, como si esperara el momento correcto, "Cindy, tengo que saber algo… "

"Qué?"

Él juntó su valor, "Puedo…. puedo darte un beso?"

"Qué?"

"Sería muy rápido. Simplemente así", dijo tronando sus dedos.

"Bien, de acuerdo", Cindy apenas podía creerlo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

De mala gana, se acercaron con los ojos cerrados, y se besaron.

Él mintió. Dijo que sería muy rápido, pero ahh bueno…

Así que esto es lo que es. Hmm… es algo agradable.

Pareciera que sólo fuera cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no podían separarse. Como si estuvieron acordonados.

De repente, una bombilla se rompió. Los ojos de Jimmy y de Cindy se abrieron. Carl podía verse emergiendo detrás de un trapeador, mientras ondeaba sus brazos violentamente.

Espera un segundo, de verdad no se podían separar!

"Mhumamuhum! " era todo lo que podían decir.

Carl se apresuró a su ayuda.

"Neutwon! Qwe estwa pwasawndo? "

¡Nuestwos fwenos!" Se hwan de habew atowado! "

"Qwe?"

"Dijwe¡Nuestwos fwenos!" Se hwan de habew atowado!"

"¡OWWW! Te escwchwe lwa pwimewa vez¡Dweja de movew tu gwan cabeza! Lawstima mwis dwientwes! "

Carl sostuvo una tarjeta y lo agitó en sus caras.

¡Dweja dwe agitawla!" "No pwuedo leewla!" Cindy estaba poniéndose sumamente nerviosa.

Carl hacía lo mejor que podía por mantener la tarjeta quieta. La tarjeta decía, "Acaso no saben nada¡No se pueden besar cuando tienen frenos! No han visto Correo General?"

"¡Sowlo los pewdedowes ven ese pwogwama, Wheezew! Pow que no nos lo dwijiste antes? "

Él hizo unos garabatos en otra tarjeta, "Claro, por qué tendría yo la necesidad de decirle a Jimmy Neutron y a Cindy Vortex que no se besen?"

Jimmy y Cindy intercambiaron miradas confundidas, entonces miraron a Carl de la misma manera.

La tarjeta decía, "Lo sabía."

"Cawl! Pow qué no- "

"Awww! Cuidwado! "

"Lo swiento. Pow qué no nos hiciste sabew qwe estwabas aqwi desdwe antes?"

Él volvió hacer más garabatos en otra tarjeta, "Butch me tiró aquí antes, porque mis frenos estaban envenenando su mundo perfecto. Supongo que me tiró tan fuerte que quedé inconsciente, y cuando me desperté, los dos estaban aquí hablando."

"Así qwe pow qué no escwibiste algo en un tawdjeta, pawa qwe al menos nos hubwieses dejwado sabew que estwabas aqwi?"

Él escribió algo más, "Porque a eso se le llama interrumpir, e interrumpir es de mala educación."

"Qwé es lo qwe hawemos? No podwemos qwedawnos a espewaw a qwe algwien nos encuentwe, awwh, así!" Cindy hizo señas hacia sus frenos y los de Jimmy atascados.

Carl arrancó unas llaves del conserje que estaban en su bolsillo.

"Cawl! Dwonde las encontwastwe? "

Él sostuvo una tarjeta, "Mi mamá le preguntó por adelantado al director si podía tener acceso a este armario. Aquí se guardan todos mis medicamentos para la alergia, porque a la escuela no le gusta la idea de que las lleve conmigo."

La campanilla del almuerzo sonó. ¡Vaya!. El tiempo vuela cuando estás en un estado de tormento.

"¡Ahowa todwos estawan en la cafetewia comiendo! No podwemos saliw dwe aqwi! "

"Cindy, entwe mas pwonto mejow. Podemos llegaw a dañaw pewmanentemente nuestwos dientwes si no hacemos algwo."

"Entwonces como saldwemos de aqwi sin qwe nadie nos vea?"

Ambos miraron a Carl, quien estaba, muy inquieto.

"Cawl! en el nombwe de Albewt Einstwein, qwe estwas haciendwo?"

Él sostuvo una tarjeta, "Es que de verdad necesito ir al baño."

"Cawl necesitwa ir ahora, y son sus llwaves. Twenemos qwe swalir ahora."

Los ojos de Cindy se dilataron por el terror.

"No te pweocupes. Como dijistwe, twodos estawan en la cafetewía. Si sólo tomamos el cowedow a la oficina de la enfewmewa, nadie nos vewá."

Cindy abrió su boca para objetar, pero Carl ya había abierto la puerta y había huido al baño.

"Vamos, twenemos qwe iwnos ahowa!" Jimmy estaba dirigiendose hacia la puerta, cuando su cabeza dió un mal movimiento y los dos gritaron por el dolor.

"¡OWWW! OW¡OW¡OW¡Nweutron! Estwamos atwascadwos juntwos, wecuewdas?"

"Ehh. Dwisculpwa. Ok, toma mis manos, y camwinemos al mismo twiempo." Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron. "Okay, dewecha, izqwiewda, dewecha, izqwiewda,. Mantén ewl pwaso."

"Jwimmy, la mamá de Bwitney es la enfewmewa."

"Y?"

"Qwé si Bwitney ayuda en la oficina duwante el weceso? "

Ellos siguieron caminando por el corredor. "Qwé twe hace deciw eso?"

"La escuche deciw algwo sobwe eso a Nissa mientwas tú estwabas pweguntando sobwe nuestwas clases."

"Pensemos en eswo mientwas vamos, ok?" Jimmy se aseguraba que nadie estuviese pasando en el pasillo. La puerta de la enfermera estaba extensamente abierta. "Estwa bien, Cindy, la puewta estwá abiewta. Sólo ve, y pwegunta pow la enfewmera. Si estwa Bwitney, cowwemos hacia la puewta de sawlida."

"Pow qué twengo que hacewlo yo?"

"Powque no podwemos dejaw qwe algwien nos vea, y tú estwás en la powsición necesawia pawa hablaw. Yo no puedo pownewme de esa manewa, powque la puewta abwe en la diwección opwesta. Swólo hazlo!"

Cindy suspiró, y los dos se arrastraron al lado de la puerta. Jimmy susurró, "Vamwos. Hazlo!"

Cindy rodó sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza hasta lo humanamente posible al lado del borde de la puerta, eso es, hasta lo humanamente posible sin revelar a Jimmy. Sólo la porción de arriba de su cabeza, mostrando sólo a partir de la nariz. Jimmy se agachó. Ésta era una posición muy incómoda de sostener.

Britney miró fijamente a Cindy como si fuera una criatura de las profundidades. "Qué quieres?"

Cindy intentaba hacer lo mejor por sonreír con sus ojos, "Estwa tú mamá aquí?"

"No, ella está en el almuerzo de maestros. Preguntaré de nuevo; qué quieres, Vortex?"

Mantén la calma. Mantente cool. No voy a matarla… no voy a atacarla. Sólo voy a hacer lo que vine a hacer y - Jimmy le dio un codazo a Cindy.

"Hola? Qué quieres¿Por qué no te dejas de esconder tras la puerta? Todos sabemos que tienes frenos. No tienes que esconderlos de mí."

Jimmy vio los dedos de Cindy juntarse en forma de puños, y podía jurar que salía vapor de sus orejas. Él la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a que empezara a correr antes de que ella explotara.

"Pero qué?" Britney se podía escuchar decir dentro de la oficina de la enfermera.

¡Jimmy hizo lo mejor que pudo en tratar de imitar la voz de Cindy, "Lo lamento! Ah, paz hewmana! Podew femwenino! "

Ellos siguieron corriendo, o más bien algo como caminar-rápido a ritmo-cangrejo hacia la salida de la escuela.

Cindy rápidamente se olvidó de su rabia a Britney, porque su boca le estaba empezando a doler. Corrieron hasta las puertas de la escuela y hasta la calle.

Algunos peatones los miraban con curiosidad, pero a ellos no les importó. Sus dientes los estaban lastimando mucho ahora que el ritmo-cangrejo parecía casi imposible.

"Entwonces, hacia dwónde nos diwigimos?"

"Hacia la ofwicina del Doctwow Suotimalwac"

"Quién? "

"El owtodwoncista! "

Poco después llegaron a la oficina del ortodoncista, y por suerte, no había muchas personas allí. La recepcionista los saludó mientras leía una revista, "Regístrense en la computadora, por favor".

"Segnowita, éstwo es una emewgencia."

"No es siempre así? "

"Miwe, segnowita, tenemos un pwoblema sewio! " Cindy resopló.

Ella miró hacia arriba a los dos como para hablar irritada, pero entonces abrió la boca, "Oh por D-¡Doctor! Doctor! "

El Dr. Suotimalac apareció con una gaseosa de mora flora, al parecer estaba en su hora del almuerzo, "Bien, qué tenemos aquí? Así que, los frenos resultaron un imán para las chicas, eh, Jimmy?"

Jimmy se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente, pero Cindy frunció el ceño y rodó sus ojos.

No se preocupen. Los tendré separados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Y cuando digo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quiero decir, que probablemente tengan que perder el resto de sus clases…" Él entró a la sala de operaciones.

Jimmy y Cindy se apresuraron a entrar tan rápido como podían.

Él los colocó lo mejor que pudo en la cama de operaciones, "Ok. Les voy a dar a los dos un sedante, y después los separaré y apretaré sus frenos."

Parecía como si se hubiesen despertado justo después de que se habían dormido. Cuando Cindy abrió sus ojos, ella y Jimmy ya no estaban juntos, y sus frenos se sentían un poco graciosos.

"Wow, mi boca se siente… firme", Cindy frotó su boca.

"Sí, puede llegar a tomar un poco de tiempo para que se termine el efecto del sedante, se disipará en unos días. Oh, y Jimmy", Jimmy miró hacia arriba, "Llamé a los padres de ambos. Tenía qué. En este momento están pagando la cuenta. Hablé con ellos sobre esto, y me pidieron que instalara el electro shock en sus frenos. Y me dijeron sobre tu pequeño 'eliminador de frenos'"

"¿Cómo lo supieron? No les dije qué era."

"Yo recomiendo que verifiques tus dispositivos de vigilancia de tu laboratorio. Como sea, ellos no quieren que trates algo tonto o que te llegues a matar con tu tonto dispositivo de cirugía dental correctivo. Siempre que intenten quitarse los frenos, recibirán un pequeño choque eléctrico. Yo no recomiendo probarlo."

Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, los veré luego para su próxima revisión; entretanto, no más besitos!"

Jimmy y Cindy salieron del cuarto y caminaron calle abajo a su barrio.

"¡Dijiste que sería rápido! Así de rápido!" Cindy chasqueó sus dedos.

"¡Lo siento¡No sabía que nuestros frenos se atorarían! La próxima vez haré un estudio de las consecuencias."

"¿Qué te hace pensar de que habrá una próxima vez? Ya aprendí mi lección, Neutrón. No me importa lo qué los demás piensen. ¡Me asusté y pude haber estrangulado a Britney! Si crees que puedes ir estropeando las cosas como lo hiciste hoy y tener una segunda oportunidad sólo porque no hiciste una escena,...!"

"Ah, por qué me fastidias, Vortex?"

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar!"

Los dos siguieron riñendo, mientras el Dr. Suotimalac se carcajeaba en su oficina.

El Dr. Suotimalac o más bien, -un traje construido para parecerse a un ser humano, se partió por la mitad, revelando a… - ¡El Profesor Calamitous!

Riendo, jaló un monitor que mostraba a Jen Delstohks. "¡Jaja, Delstohks! Se han instalado los transmisores y las cámaras de video en los frenos de Jimmy Neutron y de Cindy Vortex. Ahora podemos grabar cada uno de sus movimientos, eso a menos que sus bocas estén cerradas y bloqueen las cámaras de video. Aunque juzgando por cómo la pantalla se mantiene en negro, imagino que están discutiendo. Temo que haberlos atraído a nuestra trampa los haya obligado a volver a empezar desde cero. Parece que nuestros planes se destruyeron."

"Tonterías! Crees que le habría pagado a Butch para encerrar con llave a los tres en ese armario para que luego se perdiera la esperanza¡Nunca! Jimmy y Cindy son más complicados que eso. Su relación es un poco más resistente. ¡No te preocupes! Mañana, empezamos a plantar…"

"Nabos?"

Delstohks suspiró, "Nada de nabos!."


	7. ¡Tú!

**Capítulo 7**

¡Tú!

**Jimmy Neutron: **

©2005 Paramount Pictures y Viacom Internacional Inc. Todos los derechos reservados. Nickelodeon, Jimmy Neutron: El Niño Genio y todos los títulos, logotipos y caracteres relacionados son marcas registradas de Viacom International, Inc.

-¡Jimmy no es mío¡Se los dije!

* * *

"Por favor, Señor, tenemos que sentarnos juntos?" Jimmy parecía desesperado. 

El chofer del autobús no contestó, pero le dio una mirada fría y austera.

Él suspiró, "Eso creí… "tomó su asiento renuentemente al lado de Cindy.

Ella estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban estrechados, su mandíbula firme, su cara fija como si estuviera intentando morder una barra de acero.

-Ok, si quiere ponerse de ese modo, déjala. Sólo no digas nada. Tú no socializas con ella, no puede molestarte, estarás bien.- Jimmy excavó entre su mochila y sacó una revista. El ojo de Cindy brincó con un tic, pero continuó con su mirada meditativa.

Jimmy leía sobre las maravillas de las valencias de los electrones. Se internó tanto en su lectura que se olvidó de Cindy que al parecer también se había olvidado de él.

Una pequeña nave espacial, aproximadamente del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, voló por entre una ventana del autobús abierta. Nadie parecía notarlo. Había dos attobots dentro. Los attobots pueden compararse con los siempre famosos nanobots, pero los attobots son mucho más pequeños, y pueden seguir órdenes más obedientemente y con más razonamiento.

El Profesor Calamitous apareció inesperadamente en una pantalla con Delstohks, dentro de la pequeña nave espacial, "Atto-1 y Atto-2, entren. Me copian? "

"Atto-1 y Atto-2, copiado", contestó Atto-1.

"Copiado qué?" Delstohks preguntó, claramente no se estaba divirtiendo con la clave espía.

La nave espacial enfocó a los asientos de Jimmy y Cindy, "Revista Semanal de Ciencia".

"Hmm, sí, claro", Calamitous hizo una pausa, "Saquen la tarjeta."

"Sacando la tarjeta", contestó Atto-2. La nave espacial flotaba entre Jimmy y Cindy, quiénes no se percataron de ella. Una pequeña mano robótica apareció dentro de la nave, y deslizó una nota en la mano de Cindy.

Cindy miró hacia abajo, pero la nave ya había desaparecido. Y abrió la nota; Jimmy estaba concentrado en su lectura. Ella le dio un vistazo a la tarjeta bellamente-impresa que tenía un cuadro con dos cisnes pico-a-pico, haciendo la forma de un corazón. Era evidentemente hecho a mano con mucho cuidado; Cindy posó sus dedos a lo largo de la pintura áspera y acrílica. La tarjeta parecía el trabajo de un artista profesional. Cindy le dio una rápida mirada a Jimmy, quién se rascaba la barbilla mientras leía. Entonces, ella volvió a su nota, mientras abría la tarjeta:

'Cynthia, mi amor, mi alma adolorida aclama por ti como la sangre que pide la daga de un hombre loco...'

Sus cejas se alzaron y siguió leyendo:

'Pido por tus ojos de esmeralda, por tu cabellera de ángel, por tu armoniosa risa. Que seas mi cita para el Carnaval Nocturno de Retroville, que estará mañana por la noche en el pueblo. Sin tu presencia, estoy incompleto como hombre.

Sinceramente,

James Isaac Neutron'

Cindy volvió su cabeza despacio para dar frente a su admirador.

Todavía concentrado en su lectura, Jimmy estaba usando su dedo meñique para excavar algún objeto de su oreja.

Ella bromeó rotundamente, "Te haces llamar a ti mismo un hombre."

Jimmy, repugnado y tomado desprevenidamente por su insulto, levantó una ceja y dejó que su mandíbula colgara afloje. Se encontró con su mirada , mientras agitaba su cabeza . Él habló con voz hueca, "Ah?"

"Crees que eres muy ardiente, eh, Príncipe Encantador?"

"En el nombre de Mendeleev, a qué quieres llegar?"

"No te hagas el inocente, Nerdtron. Conozco tu juego."

"Qué?"

"¡Crees que no estuve lo bastante cerca a una humillación pública ayer, así que ibas a intentar mortificarme el día de hoy! Bueno, ya te descubrí! "

"¿Mortificarte? Desde cuándo?"

"Como dije, ya no me preocupo de lo que otros piensen de mí, así que será mejor que te mantengas al paso del tiempo. "

"Cindy, qué estas -"

"¿Dónde aprendiste a escribir así? De Novelas románticas o de revistas?"

"A escribir? escribir qué? "

"Por supuesto, reconozco un truco-Neutrón cuando lo veo -"

"Cindy! De qué estas hablando?"

"Aja! Bien, te complaceré", ella le dio la nota. "Qué es esto, Niño-Genio?"

Él leyó la nota. Su cara mostró pura confusión, "Yo no escribí esto."

"Oh, sí claro. " Ella resaltó cada palabra con su dedo del índice, "Sinceramente, James, Isaac, NEU-tron. "

Él continuó mirando fijamente el papel "Esa no es mi firma! … Quién haría esto?"

Cindy lo dejó seguir hablando, sólo para ver con qué tipo de tontas excusas le salía. Ella puso una sonrisa presumida, -Él creyó que sería cómico, pero ahora tiene que contestarme¡Ja! Veamos si alguno de sus procesos mentales lo saca de esto.-

Jimmy hizo una lista de sus enemigos, -"Pero quién estaría tan interesado en mi vida personal?"- Él miró a Cindy, y al notar su mirada pretenciosa y oscura, dijo "eres tú."

"Qué? " su sonrisa se marchitó.

"Tú conspiraste en mí contra."

"QUÉ? " su confusión se volvió rabia.

"¡Uhp-uhp! Incluso tú misma lo dijiste! 'No me preocupo de lo qué los demás piensen de mí, '" dijo mientras imitaba su voz. "El primero en olerse a sí mismo es el zorrillo!"

"¡Sí claro, cabeza-grande! Tan sólo no puedes confesar y admitir que te atrapé en el acto de uno de tus tontos trucos, y de que no tenías nada planeado para defenderte!"

"¡No, obviamente tu planeaste esto para humillarme¿De que otra forma pudiste haber conseguido la nota? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no te di esa cosa fea!"

"¿E intentas convencerme insultando tu propio trabajo? Sorprendente!"

"Bien, Vortex, podemos admitir que tienes motivos. Tú quieres humillarme después de 'la desgracia' de ayer, pero por qué en nombre de toda la Tierra yo perdería mi tiempo intentando humillarte después de que tú me has dicho claramente que no te importo?"

"Bien, quizá estabas intentando hacer que yo admitiera sentimientos -QUE CLARAMENTE NO TENGO- hacia ti!"

"Las serpientes no pueden sentir."

"Por primera vez, Neutrón, estás mal."

Ellos salieron del autobús, y Jimmy podía escucharse gritando después de ella, "No lo dije LITERALMENTE!"

"¿Ésa es tu idea de poesía? Porque apesta!"

La nave espacial flotaba dentro del autobús. Atto-2 dijo indiferentemente, "Ésta es sólo una suposición, pero no creo que las cosas vayan como lo planeado."

Delstohks dijo, "NO? TÚ CREES? "

"Quizá sólo debamos ir al plan original - humillar a Neutrón", Calamitous dijo manejando torpemente sus dedos.

"¡No! Nosotros ya empezamos con este plan! No llegarás a humillarlo hasta que yo obtenga algo de J/Cness! "

Calamitous aclaró su garganta, "J/Cness?"

"¡El romance de Jimmy y Cindy! Ahora iremos al Plan B… "

"Attobots, ya conocen la rutina."

"Sí, Creador", el módulo de la nave espacial se dirigió al campo de fútbol.

"¡Hay muchas! Cuál debemos escoger?"

"Sólo agarren algunas lavandas y entren con ellas", Atto-1 extendió la mano para recoger un ramo de flores y piloteó el módulo hacia la dirección de Jimmy y Cindy, quiénes aún estaban discutiendo.

"¿De dónde sacaste serpiente? Patético!"

"Perdona mi refrán, Vortex, pero es que tienes una tendencia a escupir veneno!"

"¿Quieres poesía¡Te daré poesía!... Jimmy," ella hizo una pausa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, "es un patito feo"

Jimmy abrió su boca para replicar.

Ella continuó, "Que no llegará a bello."

"Ooooh!" él gruñó. Cindy excavó a través de su casillero, carcajeándose, mientras Jimmy se detuvo, mirando en la dirección opuesta, pensando en una buena respuesta. "Te mostraré lo no-bello!"

Los attobots tiraron la lavanda a los pies de Cindy. Cindy se dio la vuelta para recogerlos, y Jimmy le dio frente para gritarle algo. Él notó las flores y cerró su boca.

Cindy abrió una pequeña tarjeta atada alrededor del ramillete. Leyó: Flores bonitas para una chica bonita. "Qué te sucede?" Ella lo miró fijamente, Ok, ésta es la PRUEBA de que él lo está haciendo.

"… Qué? No creerás que yo¡Espera¡NO! Cindy- yo no-!"

"De acuerdo, Neutrón, ahora se está volviendo molesto. Qué estás tratando de decir? "

"¡Pero -yo NO soy¡Estoy tratando decir que yo no lo estoy haciendo¡Pero no estaba tratando decir eso antes¡Estaba tratando de decirte algún insulto, pero ahora no recuerdo que era¡Me sigues distrayendo con estas bromas tontas dónde tú haces que parezca como sí a mí - bueno - me gustaras! Y NO me gustas! "

Ella levantó una ceja.

"Cindy! Debes creerme!"

Ella suspiró, aburrida con ver hacia donde iba todo esto, "En realidad ya no sé en qué creer". Ella jugaba con sus flores, "Auch!"

"Qué?"

"¡Estas tontas flores que me diste tienen espinas! Una me pinchó!"

"¡Ya te dije, que yo no te di - Espera un minuto Neutrónico! Ésas son lavandas; no tienen espinas… "

"Auch! me pinchó de nuevo!"

"Ok, ahora sólo estás llorando para llamar la atención."

Ella lo miró con fiereza pero fue interrumpió por otro chamusco de dolor, "Auch!" Ella tiró las flores al suelo y se chupó su dedo adolorido. "¿Esto parece algún llanto patético para llamar la atención?" Mientras seguía chupando, sus ojos saltaban con lágrimas.

"Es gracioso…" Jimmy recogió el ramillete cuando un enjambre de abejas surgió. "¡Auch! Santo Heisenberg¡Ayyy! CORRE! "

Cindy y Jimmy podían verse huyendo por los pasillos mientras los attobots se apresuraban a ir hacia las flores y aplastando con fuerza a las abejas con un gran matamoscas.

Delstohks le gritó a los attobots mientras ellos atendían el gran lío causado, "Dije Plan B! Qué creyeron qué dije?"

"Nosotros no sabíamos que los insectos estaban en las flores, Creador!"

"¡Sí, no sabíamos! Por favor acepte nuestras disculpas! "

"Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, Attobots. No se preocupen, los volveremos a ver a los dos en el recreo, correcto, Calamitous?"

Calamitous podía oírse riendo con alegría entre dientes mientras observa y disfrutaba el dolor de Jimmy y Cindy.

"Calamitous?"

"Oh - ejem, sí, claro, correcto."

* * *

Jimmy y Cindy juntos en la oficina de la enfermera…

La mamá de Britney estaba vendándolos.

"Auh-auch. Auh! " Sus caras vertían lágrimas mientras las vendas les cubrían sus picaduras.

"Por suerte, no les picaron en la cara. Sólo tienen un par de picaduras en sus brazos, aquí y aquí. He visto peores durante la primavera", la enfermera intento hacer conversación.

"Sí, bueno, podría no tener ninguna picadura después de todo," Cindy criticó severamente a Jimmy.

Jimmy le dio una mirada sucia, pero la enfermera parecía no notarlo, "Bien, cariño, algunas cosas no pueden evitarse..." Ella se dirigió al salón de maestros para agarrar una taza de café rápidamente.

Britney que pasó para ser la ayudante de la enfermera chupaba una paleta, mientras miraba la conversación monótonamente hasta que su madre dejó el cuarto. "No puedes apartarte, verdad, Vortex?"

Cindy deseaba poder gritarle, pero también quiso demostrarle a ella que no necesitaba reconocer a alguien tan bajo como Britney de que existía.

"Sabes, Cindy, cuando averigüé lo de tus frenos, estaba más que -"

"Britney?"

Cindy y Britney miraron hacia arriba. Jimmy no había hablado desde el incidente de las abejas.

"Britney, debes parar."

Britney fue tomada desprevenidamente. Jimmy nunca hablaría en favor de Cindy. "Ah? Qué?"

"Eso. Debes parar eso."

"Sí, bueno, sabes lo que pienso -"

"Pero esa es la cosa, Britney. Tu opinión - es como una enfermedad viral. Nadie la quiere."

Britney frunció el ceño, "Desde cuándo los dos se unen? Quiero decir, he podido ver series de problemas, pero ninguno se puede comparar con los líos que consiguen!"

La madre de Britney había entrado en el cuarto exactamente en ese momento, "Britney! lo siento chicos. Britney, discúlpate en seguida!"

Ella se cruzó de brazos, "Y qué si no lo hago?"

"Bien, una semana de detención debería valer la pena para endulzar el trato. Ahora discúlpate o podemos seguir y hacer que sean dos."

Con un tic en su ojo, "Lo siento, Cindy y Jimmy".

"Muy bien, ahora ustedes dos diríjanse a sus clases. Estoy segura de que sus maestros están ansiosos de volverlos a ver."

Cindy hacia un estudio de sus vendas, "No estoy tan segura de eso."

Ellos empezaron a bajar por los pasillos. "No pienses que sólo porque me defendiste ya no estoy enfadada contigo."

"Ni siquiera lo pensé", él rodó sus ojos.

"Bien, porque todavía eres un sin corazón que no admitiría sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí."

"¡Que, Cindy, todos sabemos que te odio! Estas tan equivocada que tus respuestas son tan inconclusas e ilógicas que -"

"Sí, bien, es mejor no tener lógica que no tener sentimientos" Cindy dijo.

"Ahora no me salgas con Charlotte Bronte!"

"¡Ves! Ese es el punto! Eres tan insensible que hasta cambias el tema cuando estoy insultándote!"

"No lo hago, Vortex!"

"Ja! Ésa es una risa!"

"Apenas."

"Oh, estoy riéndome!"

"Sí, bien por lo menos no tengo siempre que dar la última palabra!"

"Habla contigo mismo!"

"No, eso me dejaría dando la última palabra."

"JAJA! VES! "

Jimmy sonrió abiertamente como para decir, "Yo estaba bien y tú mal!"

"Oh, cállate.

"No dije nada."

"Yo dije YA CÁLLATE!" Todos en la clase de Cunningham, incluso Libby, se apoyaron en sus escritores y se asomaron a ver a través de la puerta la repentina pelea.

Jimmy aún llevaba su sonrisa engreída, Cindy su ceño fruncido, y ambos estaban vendados, cuando entraron a su primera clase.

Le dieron sus pases de retardo a la Señorita Gildred y se sentaron en sus asientos. Cindy, aún humeante por su pelea, susurró a Jimmy, "me las pagarás por esto, Neutrón". Mientras agitaba su puño.

Él abrió completamente sus ojos y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios sellados, como para decir, -Oh, estoy tan asustado.-

Unas horas después, la nave espacial de los attobots entró en la cafetería escolar. Delstohks apresuró a los attobots a entrar, "Vamos, dense prisa! Su almuerzo empezará en cualquier momento!"

El módulo de la nave espacial se acercó a la señora del almuerzo. Los attobots hablaron desde un micrófono dentro de la nave, "Buenos días, Señora. Usted ha escuchado hablar sobre Jimmy Neutron?"

La señora del almuerzo parecía tomada un poco desprevenidamente por la aparición repentina del pequeño "juguete" flotante, pero un poco relajada, ya que no parecía hostil. "¡Pero por supuesto! Él es quién salvó al pueblo de esos malvados aliens Yokians, no?"

"¡Sí, ése mismo! Él es nuestro creador", ellos mintieron. "Él nos envió para pagar de antemano por la comida de la encantadora Cynthia Vórtex", la mano extensible salió de la nave y le dio un billete de 10 dólares. "Sólo déle el cambio a la Srta. Vortex."

"Bien, gracias. Lo haré."

La nave espacial se alejó rápidamente hacia los pasillos.

Otra señora del almuerzo, mientras preparaba la comida, le echó una ojeada para preguntarle a la mujer de la registradora "Qué fue eso?"

"Oh, sólo era una agradable nave espacial de juguete de un jovencito".

"Oh… ok."

La campanilla del almuerzo sonó y la cafetería se llenó con niños y ruido en poco tiempo. Jimmy caminó hasta la mesa dónde Carl, Sheen, y Libby se sentaron. Él no los saludó, pero en cambio abrió su bolsa del almuerzo y empezó a masticar violentamente su sándwich.

Sheen estaba demasiado distraído por su nueva figura de acción de Ultralord como para notar el avanzado estado de disgusto de Jimmy, pero Libby y Carl intercambiaron miradas. "Ah, Jimmy?" La tarjeta de Carl inquirió.

Él notó la tarjeta y entonces regresó a mirar fijamente el espacio, masticando algo enfadado, "Hmm?"

Libby habló esta vez, "Estas bien?"

Él se encogió de hombros, y agarró su plátano, pero lo apretó tan fuerte que salió disparado de su cáscara y aterrizó del golpe en medio de la mesa, "Mejor que nunca."

Carl y Libby levantaron las cejas, pensando que lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Cindy salió de la línea del almuerzo y dejó caer su bandeja del almuerzo delante de Jimmy. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, sus dientes fijos, "Tómalo." Ella azotó de golpe el billete de 10 dólares en la mesa.

Él volteó a ver indiferentemente de su comida al dinero.

"Ya me oíste. Tómalo! "

"Qué? yo no lo quiero. Eso es tuyo."

"¡Bien, yo tampoco quiero tu tonto dinero! Deja de molestarme, ok? Tómalo!"

"Quién dijo que eso era mío?"

"Mira, sé todo sobre cómo trataste de pagar por mi almuerzo. Yo tengo mi propio dinero. No necesito el TUYO. SÓLO TÓMALO! "

Él se puso de pie, y ahora la cafetería entera estaba mirándolos fijamente. Carl y Libby estaban profundamente confundidos. Sheen, sin embargo, tenía un tic en el ojo, porque no podía concentrarse en repetir sus momentos favoritos del más nuevo episodio de Ultralord en su cabeza con ellos gritando.

"Voy a decir esto por última vez, Vortex. NO ES MÍO! "

¡La señora del almuerzo estaba a punto de abrir su boca para interrumpirlos cuando Sheen le ganó, "CÁLLENSE! NO PUEDO DISFRUTAR DE ESTE MOMENTO ASÍ!" Él bajo delicadamente su figura de Ultralord, después se dirigió a Jimmy y Cindy, "DÁMELO! Él tomó los diez dólares."Ahora es MI dinero, así que dejen de discutir!" Se sentó en su asiento, y la cafetería volvió de nuevo a su nivel de ruido normal.

Libby sólo pronunció, "Wow."

La nave de los attobots estaba observando desde los pasillos. Delstohks frotó su sien, "Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto. Hora del Plan D."

Calamitous sonrió ampliamente, "No te preocupes; con todos recordándoles un tierno momento, ellos seguramente superarán sus diferencias."

"Eso extrañamente tiene sentido y al mismo tiempo, es lo más RARO que te he escuchado decir."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido."

"Jeje… no lo es. "

"Ya nos oyeron; Attobots, procedan con el Plan D."

"Sí, Creador." Los attobots todavía estaban ocultos en la cafetería, pero podían oírse a una milla lejos con su micrófono ajustado propiamente, "Atención, niños¡Hay una sorpresa especial escondida bajo cada uno de sus asientos! Pueden tomarlos ahora!"

Los niños no se preocuparon de donde venía la voz; cada uno arrancó los pedazos de papel que estaban pegados con cinta adhesiva bajó sus asientos.

La cara de Jimmy y Cindy se iluminaron de alegría por primera vez en todo ese día, cuando arrancaron sus sorpresas.

La cafetería entera se llenó de risas, salvo aquéllos sentados en la mesa de Jimmy y de Cindy. Libby y Carl estaban a punto de detener a Jimmy y Cindy de voltear sus papeles, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus caras mostraron puro horror.

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, "Tú!"

Era una fotografía del día anterior dentro del armario, mostrándolos a ellos esforzándose con sus frenos. Había en la página escrito un artículo completo. El subtítulo bajo la foto: James Isaac Neutron y Cinthia Aurora Vortex, a partir de ayer, no perdieron su tiempo a solas en el armario del conserje".

"Cómo pudiste?"

"Por qué lo hiciste?"

"No puedo creer que estés tan inclinada por humillarme que hasta te expones!" Jimmy rugió.

"¡SÍ CLARO! Después de todos los trucos de hoy, está claro que tú tomaste la fotografía! "

"¡Yo no pude ser! No tenía mi reloj conmigo, recuerdas?"

"Bien, nunca verifiqué para ver realmente si no tenías tu reloj."

"Mira, ambos sabemos que fuiste tú, Vortex. Me has estado molestando todo el día, y ahora ya llegaste al extremo!"

"Mentiroso!"

"Impostora!"

"Nerd!"

"Bruja! "

"¡Bien, entonces! Acabas de perder tu cita para el Carnaval Nocturno!"

"¡Ya te dije! Nunca te lo pedí!"

"Entonces supongo que no te importa que yo vaya con… "

Los ojos de Carl se iluminaron, y su expresión estaba esperanzada. Sheen estaba preocupado por su figura de acción.

Ella lo agarró por el brazo, "Sheen!"

Libby, Jimmy, y Sheen gritaron, "QUÉ?" Carl hizo un gesto llorón.

Sheen abrió su boca, "Estás loca, Cindy? Yo iré con -"

Cindy torció la piel del brazo de Sheen en direcciones opuestas.

"AUCH! BASTA! "

"Tuviste suficiente? "

"Ya te lo dije¡Yo iré con - AYYY! …tigo, Cindy".

"Eso es lo que pensé."

Jimmy reaccionó, "Oh sí, bien, yo voy entonces con", él enlazó su brazo enérgicamente alrededor de su hombro, "Libby!"

Sheen lloró, "NOOOO! - AYY! DETENTE!" Cindy sonrió.

Libby grito, "Qué? Jimmy, no puedo ir contigo! Sheen es mi cita! "

"Sí, bien pues parece que estará ocupado."

Libby le dio una mirada sucia, entonces siseo, "Por qué no sólo tú y Cindy se reconcilian y nos dejan a Sheen y a mí fuera de esto?"

"¡Libby, sólo hazme este favor, por favor! No te pediré otro favor mientras viva!" Su expresión era dudosa. "Te compraré cualquier CD que te guste!"

"Que sean cinco"

"Tres."

"Trato hecho." Jimmy la abrazó. "Sí, sí", ella lo alejo, "Sólo no te hagas el sentimental conmigo, ok?"

"Tienes mi palabra."

Ellos dejaron la escuela ese día, Jimmy y Libby caminando lado-a-lado, discutiendo su "acto" para el carnaval.

Sheen salió con una soga atada alrededor de su cuello, mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente las órdenes de Cindy durante el día, para que no tuviera que esperar por la "despersonificación", como ella lo llamó.

Carl salió con un letrero en su camisa, que decía: "Chico lindo necesita una cita. Preferiblemente mujeres mayores".

Los attobots, sin embargo, no dejaron la escuela. Sólo Delstohks no estaba satisfecho con los resultados finales de los eventos del día, y de este modo presionó el gran botón rojo , causando, por consiguiente, que la nave explotara.


	8. NOTA! LEER!

**Holaaaaa!!!! Un gran saludo a todos D**

Primero que nada les deseo un FELIZ AÑO 2007! Y decirles que espero que todos sus aspiraciones se hagan realidad! Ya saben, Este es un año LLENO de posiblidades!!! n.n

**Esta no es una nota diciendo que dejaré de hacer el fic o algo por el estilo.  
De hecho quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido las historias que traduzco y han dejado sus reviews. Significan mucho para mí y me motivan para seguir )  
Ya hace un largo tiempo que no actualizo las historias… pero por favor ténganme paciencia!!! xD  
Sé que las historias se quedaron en los capítulos mas interesantes y que están ansiosos de saber lo que ocurre … pero con la escuela y los examenes ps me tuve que ir separando un poco de las traducciones.  
He decidido irme enfocando en la traducción de un solo fanfic para que puedan terminar de leerlo o por lo menos saber de los siguientes capítulos. Pero necesito saber, Cuàl d todos las historias que he subido les gustaría seguir leyendo**

* * *

**Aquí estan los nombres de los fics a actualizar:**

**No podría empeorar (Couldn't get worse por Kohirihiri)**

S.O.S. (SOS Por: Retroville9)

**O si lo desean puedo subir Otros nuevos fics como:**

**El otro lado del mañana (THE OTHER SITE OF TOMORROW Por: Mara ) Asombrosa Historia del genero de Aventura/Drama/Suspenso, donde la joven pandilla son envíados por accidente a un universo paralelo al suyo con 10 años al futuro de ellos en el cual se ha perdido rastro de muchas civilizaciones a causa de un Malvado Dictador. Aurora (Cindy del futuro) y April se unen a los rebeldes para destruir a la persona que se encargó de acabar con todo; El Dictador Jimmy.  
Basado en el episodio Los chicos del mañana. Aún En-Progreso. Longitud: La de una novela… y sigue aun!! xD..**

**Cuando Sonries, Yo… (When You Smile por: Chocolate Pudding1) Ésta es una historia de género Humor y Romance donde Jimmy encuentra la manera de hacer sonreir a Cindy. Completo. Longitud; Un capítulo**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que dejen sus reviews diciendo cual historia prefieren ). Pueden elegir hasta 2 max. P**

**Se despide su amiga Perluchis  
Love Ya Fans!! ;)  
Sigan JCeando!**


	9. Ese Día

**CAPITULO 8:  
ESE DÍA  
**

**No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews acerca del fic. La autora se alejó demasiado de JN y el fic original ha permanecido suspendido. No sé si seguirá subiendo más capítulos, ni sé si continuará escribiendo. Así que por favor, dejen sus reviews para que ella se enteré de que aún seguimos esperando más de ella.**

Tambien les doy una disculpa, este es solo la mitad del capitulo 8. Lo Lamento tanto. Ando trabajando en muchas cosas y tratando de seguir con los fics. Asi que les prometo que para este lunes les subirè lo que falta del capitulo y posiblemente el siguiente. El fic se pone cada vez mucho mejor. Les envio muchos Saludos Fans. Su amiga Perluchis )  


* * *

Era el día del carnaval. Jimmy y Cindy aguardaban por el autobús. 

La espalda de Cindy estaba toda encorvada, sus codos doblados hacia los lados y sus dedos entrelazado. Estaba de pie en esa rara posición, con una mirada de locura en sus ojos, mirando de un lado a otro. Se veía loca, pareciera que loca no la describía pero si demente.

Jimmy se acercó más hacia la acera, Ah, salvado por el autobús.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron, y el chofer los saludó. "Buenas noticias, después de su pequeño alboroto de ayer, he decidido que todos pueden sentarse en el lugar que deseen. Supongo que no importaba desde un inicio dónde se sentaran; con tal de que tuviesen su pase de autobús, puedo deducir dónde será su parada.

Jimmy no podría estar más agradecido. Su cara mostró alivio, y el chofer del autobús sólo asintió con una sonrisa mientras Jimmy se dirigió a sentarse justo a lado de Libby. De cualquier forma, la sonrisa del conductor se encogió cuando vio a Cindy con cara de loca maniática desquiciada y trastornada.

Ella sólo avanza hacia dentro de los pasillos.

El conductor dirigió una pregunta a Libby y Jimmy, "Ah… está loca?"

Sheen, en su asiento cerca de la parte de atrás del autobús escuchó lo último por casualidad y le contestó, "claro que lo está! Quién no lo estaría cuándo sale con un chico tan guapo como yo? "El autobús entero se quedó boquiabierto. El ojo de Cindy se crispó. "¡Cierto, cariño! Toma un asiento a lado de tu-"

Ella se sentó rápidamente justo a lado de Sheen y le aplastó el pie. "Es suficiente, mi amor", contestó con burla. Mientras volteaba a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchándolos, entonces se volvió a él, "Qué crees que estás haciendo? Sólo necesito que Jimmy piense que estoy saliendo contigo - no el autobús entero! "

"Por qué te preocupas? " susurró en respuesta. "Siempre andas diciendo que no te importa lo que las demás personas piensen de ti."

"Cómo sabes que dije eso? "

"Bien no es que se lo hayas dicho al autobús completo."

"¡Ah, olvídalo! Sólo haz lo que yo digo, y no dejes que te atrape haciendo eso de nuevo, eh! "

"¡Olvídalo! Justo ahora podría estar con Libby, y ella no se avergüenza de ser vista conmigo!" Él empezaba a pararse del asiento cuando ella lo tiró hacia abajo.

"Ah, sabes qué? Tienes razón. Mira, lo siento. Me estas haciendo un gran favor, y creo que podría ser más agradecida. Supongo que puedes hablar fuerte, si quieres… con tal de que lo hagas poner celoso… "

"Cierto! Actuar lo mejor posible! Y no lo olvides!" Colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros Ella roló sus ojos.

"Si, si. Solo no me hagas ver más basura Ultralord o lo que me hiciste ver la otra noche… Tuve naúseas por doce horas seguidas."

Si Sheen tuviese cejas, probablemente las hubiese arqueado, "No comprendes?"

De regreso con Jimmy y Libby, ellos se encontraban sentados justo detrás del asiento del conductor discutiendo acerca de su cita para el Carnaval.

"No me siento bien con esto."

"Ah, de qué te preocupas, Libby? Obtendrás tus CDs, no?"

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Es solo que… sé que tú no lo estás. Estoy hacienda esto para que Cindy se ponga celosa."

"…Y?"

"Bueno, primero que nada, ella es mi mejor amiga. Nunca debí meterme en una situación donde tengo que hacer que mi mejor amiga se ponga celosa. Segundo, podría estar saliendo con Sheen."

"Qué hay de genial con salir con Sheen?"

"Cómo puedes andar diciendo eso? Él y Carl son tus mejores amigos!"

"Si, bueno sin ofender pero Sheen es un tarado."

"_TÚ_ eres un tarado."

"Disculpa?"

"No, ya me escuchaste. Exentas todas las materias, pero no te das cuenta de muchas cosas. No esperes que una chica te ayude, Jim, si vas a andar insultando al chico de la chica."

"Sabes, tiene mucha razón ella, Jimmy," el conductor se unió a la conversación.

"Ah, quién eres tú para decir eso?"

"Hey! No me insultes! Yo veo Oficina de correo General!"

"También mi mamá!" Libby rió. Libby y el chofer comenzaron a platicar de repente.

Jimmy se sintió fuera de lugar, _Cómo es que yo nunca puedo tener una conversación como esa?_ Hizo una pausa, _Porque yo no veo patéticas telenovelas..._ Sonrió a si mismo.

El autobús se detuvo, y Jimmy fue el primero en salir. Libby lo siguió de cerca sin antes despedirse del conductor del autobús.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, "Nos vemos despues, Jimmy!"

"Adios!" se apresuró hacia su aula, alegre de tener un rato a solas antes de que-

Cindy llegó. Tomando un asiento al lado del de Jimmy. Él se alegró de que por lo menos su ojo ya no estuviese crispado.

La clase entró, y la campana sonó. La srita. Gildred no perdió tiempo, "Ok todos, es el comienzo del año escolar, y que mejor forma de comenzarlo que con un proyecto de ciencias grupal?"

La clase se quejó.

"Si, qué suspenso" volviéndose más optimista. "Decidí formar sus parejas con las personas que sé que conocen." Se dirigió hacia su lista. "Sheen, Carl, pareja!"

Sheen y Carl intercambiaron Cincos.

"Jimmy, Cindy, pareja!"

"NO!" ambos gritaron.

"Qué? No son los dos amigos? Dijeron que se conocían desde hace tiempo y que vivían uno enfrente del otro. Cuál es el problema? Creí que sería más fácil para ustedes si hacían el trabajo juntos."

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, y finalmente Jimmy habló, "Tuvimos… una pelea."

"Bueno, nada que un simple Lo siento no pueda arreglar."

Ambos arquearon sus cejas.

"Vamos, solo díganlo." Nada sucedió. "Vamos, terminen con esto."

"Ni crea que lo diré, srita. Gildred, y la verdad no apreció el hecho de que nos esté colocando en una situación como esta."

Cindy ignoró lo último, "No puede hacerme decir LO SIENTO!" Cindy asumió una posición que daba la impresión de un gato arañando una ventana.

La Srita. Gildred roló sus ojos, "Bueno, Ya le he asignado a cada uno sus parejas. Y no creo que tenga que desordenarlo todo solo porque ustedes no se agradan. Con mucha suerte ustedes dos podrán arreglar este asunto pronto."

"_Pfft_, si claro."

"Cómo si pudiera."

La Srita. Gildred siguió asignando parejas. Para Jimmy y Cindy, los siguientes periodos de clase transcurrieron lentamente.

* * *

**Hasta aki le dejo... esperen el siguiente capitulo Por cierto, no se olviden de dejar su review ehh p  
Si desean contactarme, pueden checar mi profile Les dejé unas webs donde me hallaràn facilmente  
Love Ya Fans!! )**


	10. Guerra de Comida

**Capitulo 8:  
Pelea de Comida**

**Ok. Como se los prometí. La parte restante al cap. 8. Y si les va gustando el camino que va tomando la historia, estoy segura que les encantará el siguiente capítulo. El Carnaval! P  
Porfas dejen sus reviews… si son por capítulo mucho mejor D

* * *

**

Cuando el cuarto periodo de clases finalizó, los pensamientos de todos los alumnos era tan fuerte que casi se podían escuchar decir, _POR FIN, EL RECREO!!!_

Libby y Jimmy caminaban lentamente hacia una de las mesas, "Mira, por qué no simple y sencillamente te lo sacas del pecho?"

"Pero ella es mi mejor amiga…"

"Lo sé, pero si acabas con esto de una buena vez, después no tendrás el remordimiento para ponerla celosa."

"…Okay, pero solo por este momento. No habrá más por hoy, entendido?"

"Si, lo que digas"

Mientras Cindy y Sheen se acercaban hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería.

"OK, aqui vienen; prepárate."

Libby se veía insegura. Carl, quien había estado sentado en la mesa todo ese tiempo, intercambiaba miradas hacia ambos grupos. Estaba tan confundido como Sheen y Libby con todo eso.

Cindy y Sheen se sentaron en su mesa y se dirigían a tomar sus lunchs. Libby sin darle importancia al asunto seguía comiendo, cuando Jimmy le dio un codazo. Ella volteó a verlo, pero él le dio una Mirada en la que se leía, _QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?_

Entonces, de una forma insegura, tomó su plato de tofu, enroscó su lengua en posición junto a su labio superior, y se lo lanzó a Cindy.

Carl irguió sus cejas e hizo una cara graciosa. Jimmy y Sheen voltearon a verse el uno al otro, riéndose y carcajeándose intensamente, "_Oh._"

El tazón permaneció succionando la cara de Cindy; uno podía ver los residuos del tofu saliendo por los lados, hasta que cayó por completo, revelando… un desastre.

Rápidamente los ojos de Cindy se cerraron mientras contenía su furia. Libby sin darle importancia continuó comiendo de su yogurt. Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sheen seguía riendo cuando volteó hacia Cindy quien finalmente abrió los ojos solo para decirle, "Bueno, vas a quedarte ahí sentado y dejar que ella me siga haciendo esto? Haz algo!"

Sheen se rió, "Pero Yo-"

"**HAZ ALGO!**"

Sin muchas ganas, desenvolvió su barra de dulce Kaboom! Y se la lanzó a Libby.

Libby lo esquivó y le pegó a Jimmy.

"Ah! No puedo ver! Libby! Haz algo!"

Libby tomó su cuchara y le lanzó un poco de yogurt a Sheen.

"Él no tolerará eso, o sí Sheen? Toma mi naranja!" Cindy le pasó a Sheen la naranja. Él se la lanzó a Libby.

"Libby! No dejes que te embarren! Toma mi almuerzo!" Jimmy lanzó su comida a Libby.

Ella lanzó.

Él respondió.

Ok, ambos siguieron lanzando.

Carl, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía sostuvo en alto una tarjeta que decía, "GUERRA DE COMIDA!"

Todos en la cafetería se habían vuelto locos. Las cocineras salieron huyendo hacia otra sala.

Cindy gritaba, "Y esto es por tu horrible cara!" Sheen le lanzó gomitas a Libby.

Jimmy respondía, "Oh si, bien! Esto es por tu pésimo Español" Libby le lanzó a Sheen el queso crema.

La subdirectora entró apresuradamente y gritó, "**AAAALTOOOO!**"

Todos se congelaron, mientras trozos de comida se escurrían de sus manos y de las paredes.

"Quién empezó esto?"

Todos apuntaron a Cindy y a Libby.

"Tú y Tú! Recoge-basura!"

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, y Libby en coro, "Qué?"

"Es su primer año?"

Todos asintieron.

"Oh, maravillosa forma de comenzarlo," comentó sarcásticamente. "El recoge-basura es cuando pasan toda su hora del almuerzo limpiando toda la basura que hay alrededor de todo el campus. No es eso divertido?"

"En realidad no…" Sheen y Libby se quejaron

"Síganme," la subdirectora los señaló a ambos y ellos la siguieron.

"Espere!" Jimmy y Cindy gritaron.

Todos se dieron vuelta.

"Me siento un poco responsable por esto," Jimmy confesó.

"Si, yo también."

"Muy bien, entonces podrán darle a sus amigos compañía. Vamos, síganme." Todos caminaron hacia afuera mientras ella les entregaba a Sheen y a Libby bolsas. "Esta bien, todo lo que tienen que hacer es llenar diez de estas bolsas con basura antes de que termine el receso."

"Y si no lo logramos?" Sheen interrogó.

"Volverán a venir mañana e intentarán llenar veinte."

Todos suspiraron.

"Pero recuerden, hay otros chicos que también se comportaron mal esta semana. Debieron de haber recogido casi toda la basura, así que deberán trabajar más duro para encontrarla, a menos a que quieran perder uno contra el otro."

Buscaron a su alrededor. Debía haber _suficiente_ basura para llenar veinte bolsas, lo que significaba que debían ponerse a trabajar enseguida.

Corrian por todos lados, Cindy y Jimmy llamándolos por detrás.

"Por allá, Sheen!"

"No dejes que lo agarre, Libby!"

"Date la vuelta! Hacia tu izquierda! TU IZQUIERDA!"

"Oh, VAMOS! Justo a lado de ti! Dejaste que lo agarrará!"

"**QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**"

"**Vamos! _RÁPIDO!_**"

"**Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!**"

"**Escuchas las palabras que salen de mi boca?**"

Después de mucho trabajo exhausto, no tanto de haber tenido que recoger la basura; sino de haber estado recibiendo órdenes de Jimmy y Cindy, Sheen y Libby corrieron y agarraron sus diez bolsas y se colocaron por detrás del basurero. "Crees que los perdimos?"

"Si."

Ella suspiró profundamente, "POR FIN."

El se tapó la nariz, "No es el mejor lugar para tomar un respiro a lado del-"

"BASURERO!" Ambos gritaron.

Habían dejado la tapa abierta. "Ah, apesta!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo hagámoslo rápido antes de que nos vean."

Ambos sacaron porciones de basura mientras llenaban sus bolsas. Tomándose su tiempo para ir hacia la oficina de la subdirectora. Cindy y Jimmy los encontraron, "Dónde estaban chicos? Los hemos estado buscando!"

Sheen y Libby solo sostuvieron sus 10 bolsas de basura llenas. Se encontraron con la subdirectora y se las entregaron.

Sheen discutió, "Bueno eso no fue divertido."

La subdirectora dejó de escribir en sus papeles para mirar hacia ellos, "No es acerca de ser divertido. Es acerca de tener el trabajo hecho."

Ambos salieron, dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos, con Jimmy y Cindy llamándoles por detrás.

Libby roló sus ojos, y miró hacia Sheen. Él se veía, por así decirlo, incómodo.

Ella murmuró, "Es acerca de tener el trabajo hecho." Entonces ella se fue del lado de Sheen para ponerse del lado de Jimmy.


	11. El Carnaval Parte I

**CAPITULO 9:  
EL CARNAVAL PARTE I**

**Jimmy no es mío.**

**Chicos, clase de gastronomía.  
En el capítulo usaré el termino _"Banderilla"_ para describir la comida de una salchicha empanizada con un palito… la verdad no sabía de qué otra forma llamar al 'corndog' o el 'pronto pup' (del inglés) y es que acá en México se le conoce como banderillas, pero para el resto de la Latinoamérica no sé. Espero que tengan por lo menos una idea de a lo que me refiero. **

**Bueno, y como les decía en el capítulo anterior… este capitulo estará buenísimo! D…por cierto, ahora ya no me tomo las horas que solía pasar traduciendo un capítulo tan largo como este. Ya he progresado demasiado y ahora me toma menos de la mitad del tiempo.**

**Ok… haciendo a un lado todo el blablabla los dejó continuar… Perluchis )**

**

* * *

**

Sheen roló sus ojos, ella solo seguía sermoneando. Caminaban a través del estacionamiento hacia el Carnaval

"Así que recuerda, actúa lo mejor que puedas. Haz que se ponga celoso, pero no hagas nada – cuál es la palabra?"

"Sheenster?" el ofreció.

"Si, ya sabes, raro. Asegúrate de que sostienes mi mano y dices frases halagadoras de vez en cuando y también debes hacer observaciones bruscas a cada rato. Crees que puedes recordar todo esto?" Cindy dijo en un solo respiro.

La cara de Sheen estaba perpleja, "Eh, No lo sé. Parece que se acabó la tinta de mi pluma." Ni siquiera traía consigo una pluma.

"Bueno, como sea. Tampoco te exageres o tendré que golpearte. Es tu decisión."

"Puedo pensarlo?" preguntó indiferentemente.

"No, vamos, andando!" dijo tomando su mano y jalándolo hasta la taquilla.

Cindy se aproximo hacia la ventanilla, Sheen por detrás de ella. "Dos, por favor."

El taquillero comenzó a rasgar dos boletos.

Sheen la miró gracioso, "Ella quiere decir uno."

El taquillero le ofrece un boleto.

"No, quise decir **dos**," le decía más a Sheen que al de los boletos.

"No voy a pagar por dos boletos," el replicó. "Tú puedes pagar por tu cuenta."

"No vas a pagar la entrada de tu cita?" ella fingió asombrada y boquiabierta

"Y qué? Tú no pagarás por mi boleto!"

"Pero Yo soy la dama."

"Y Yo… no lo soy!"

"Si, por eso pagas MI boleto."

El taquillero dio un sorbo a su café, esperando a que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo.

Sheen susurro a su oreja, "Creí que habías dicho que era una cita _de a mentiras_."

Ella respondió, "Y También dije que actuaras lo mejor posible"

Sheen se quedó en blanco.

"Esta bien. Te daré el dinero de mi boleto y tu pretenderás pagar por él."

"Bien por mi!" Sheen tomó el dinero rudamente. "DOS POR FAVOR!" Cindy roló sus ojos, pero Sheen, sin notarlo o sin importarle, recibió los boletos, la tomó del brazo y la llevo hacia la entrada.

"_Qué estas haciendo?_" gritó mientras trataba de mantener el apresurado paso de Sheen con temor a caer.

"Haciendo correr a mi señorita hacia la entrada por supuesto!" dijo arrastrándola por el brazo

"Haciéndome correr?" sonriendo malvadamente. "Tendrás que ir mucho más rápido que esto si quieres derrotarme!"

"No a ti! Al enemigo!" el apuntó hacia detrás de ellos mientras seguían caminando.

"El enemigo?" temerosa. Ella tenía muchos enemigos; la mayoría de los que se encontraban básicamente alrededor de Jimmy. "_Qué enemigo?_"

"Allá atrás!" el señaló. Cindy giró su cabeza para ver, pero fue inútil ya que Sheen la seguí arrastrando.

"Detente! Quiero ver! Qué enemigo?"

"No deben vernos o nos atraparán!"

"En serio, Estevez! _Detente!_"

"No! Debemos correr!"

Cindy agarró el brazo que la arrastraba y lo mordió.

"AWW!" la soltó.

Ella giró a su alrededor solo para ver a Jimmy y Libby comprando casualmente los tiquets de entrada.

* * *

Jimmy metió su mano en su cartera y le dio 14 dólares al taquillero. Él le dio sus dos boletos.

"Uno para ti y uno para mi," él le entrego un boleto a Libby.

Ella sonrió animada "Gracias -"

"**OWWW! OW! OW! OW! ****POR EL AMOR DE TODAS LAS COSAS DE ULTRALORD!**"

Jimmy y Libby no podían evitar voltear a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido. Lo que vieron fue a Sheen, danzando violentamente en círculos y besando su brazo; Cindy parada en medio de todo eso, con un gesto ilegible en su cara. Estaba allí parada incómodamente, avergonzada de ser vista con él, o sosteniendo su enojo, lista para abofetear al tonto de Sheen?  
Ni Jimmy ni Libby sabían.

"**ME MORDIÓ! AHH! ****ME MORDIÓ Y ESPERO QUE SEA CASTIGADA!"** el señalaba a Cindy, quien la agarró por el cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

* * *

"Qué sucedió con lo de actuar lo mejor posible, eh?" Cindy dijo con fuego en los ojos.

"LO HACIA CUANDO ME MORDISTE!"

"Se supone que debes hacer que se ponga celoso, y luego comienzas a gritar como si hubieses visto un monstruo!'

"VAMPIRO TÚ NOMBRE ES CINDY!"

"Podrías CALLARTE? Estoy segura de que Jimmy ha de haber escuchado todo, sin mencionar a todo el vecindario."

"ME MORDISTE!"

"Podrías dejar de gritar eso? Por que no solo te-"

"ME MORDISTE!"

"CALLATE! Ni siquiera estas sangrando! Cuál es tu-"

"ME MORDISTE!"

"CIELOS! LO LAMENTO! YA, LO DIJE! PODRÍAS CALLARTE AHORA, PEQUEÑO MOCOSO?"

Sheen bajó su barbilla. "Si," snif. "…Pero aún duele."

Entonces se dirigieron a la fila de las tazas locas en silencio..

Después de una pausa, Sheen habló, "Cindy, por qué lastimas a la gente?"

"Ah?"

"Siempre e empujas… a Jimmy también. No se lo haces tanto a Carl, pero solo porque es más tranquilo, pero eso no significa que pueda ser excusado de tus abusos"

Ella se rió pero se dió cuenta de que Sheen realmente estaba esperando por una respuesta, asi que se puso seria. Cindy suspiró, "No lo se. Supongo que no pienso en eso cuando lo hago."

Él gruño a si mismo. "Podrías tratar de no hacerlo un poco? O de pensar acerca de ello más seguido, ya sabes, antes de hacerlo?"

Ella estaba un poco confundida. Sheen estaba actuando casi como un humano. "…Ok. Seguro, Lo intentaré."

"Gracias, Vortex."

Ella solo respondió con, "No hay problema, Sheen."

Ella siempre había pensado de que Sheen era un complete tonto, alguien que siempre esta alrededor del chico listo. Talvez el Ultra-perdedor era más complejo que eso.

Después de otra pausa, Sheen cambió de tema, "Cindy?"

"Si?"

"Esto es algo personal… pero te puedo preguntar algo?"

Ella tuvo la sensación de saber a dónde iba todo esto, "Bésame y te dejaré otra mordida en el brazo."

El se rió, "No! Yo solo me preguntaba…"

"Qué?"

"Tu sabes, que si solo es fingido, lo de tú y yo."

"Si, y?"

"Entonces no te sientes atraída por mí en ningún modo?"

Ella se encogió, "Lamento decepcionarte, Sheen, pero yo-"

"No, no! No del todo; Es que me había comenzado a sentir culpable."

"Porque?"

"Porque yo tampoco siento algo por ti." Ella iab a decir algo cuando él siguió hablando, "No es nada personal, - PORFAVOR NO ME LASTIMES-"

"No lo haré."

"Es que… eres una Buena persona, algunas veces, pero es que aún así no me gustas… sabes?"

"Si, te entiendo completamente, y me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que tampoco te gusto de ese modo. Pero no te preocupes, Sheen; tú y Libby estan hecho uno para el otro. No tienes que preocuparte por mi."

"Entonces por qué tengo que estar aquí contigo formados en la fila para las tazas locas en lugar de Libby?"

Ella se puso algo incómoda.

"Por qué no estas con Jimmy? No puedes negar que no quieres eso. Lo has confesado muchas veces en el pasado."

Ella se quedó en silencio.

"Bien?"

"Sheen, si dejas de hacerme tantas preguntas personales, yo podré continuar haciendo lo mejor que pueda por no pegarte."

Derrotado, él suspiro, "OK…"

Ellos estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que eran los siguientes en pasar.

La puerta del paseo se abrió permitiéndole al siguiente grupo de personas pasar dentro.

"Toma la taza morada!" Sheen corrió hacia ella.

"No! Tomaremos la azul!" Ella lo pateó, y mientras el se recuperaba del shock, ella lo jaló hasta la taza azul.

Cindy lo colocó dentro del paseo y se sentó, cerrando la puerta. Mientras se aseguraba de la rueda, agarrándola. Sheen solo la miraba a los ojos al otro lado de la taza.

"Qué?"

"Lo hiciste de nuevo," dijo cruzándose de brazos y agachando su mirada hacia su pierna moreteada.

Ella se pauso, "Lo siento, no-"

"Pensé. Lo sé."

Ella le dió una sonrisa algo rara, pero para él aún permanecía seria.

Cindy estaba apunto de elaborar una disculpa cuando a la distancia detrás de la cabeza de Sheen vió algo. Se enfocó en eso- no eso, sino ellos.

Jimmy y Libby se habían sentado en la taza paralela a ellos. Cindy se quedo perpleja.

Sheen puso una cara de molestia, "Ah, por qué me estás observando de esa forma?"

"Eck, no a ti- _ellos._"

Sheen se dió una vuelta para ver a Jimmy y Libby, quienes se habían percatado de Cindy y de él, pero aparentaban no notarlo. Sheen regreso hacia Cindy quien tenía tenia la Mirada fija. _Oh rayos, aquí vamos._

Los pensamientos de Sheen fueron interrumpidos por el altavoz, "Bienvenidos al Paseo de Tazas Locas Cappy. Giré la rueda de su taza para comenzar a dar vueltas. Entre más rápido la giren, más rápido irán. Por favor mantengan brazos, piernas, y demás partes del cuerpo dentro en todo momento. Gracias y disfruten del juego."

Sheen volteó hacia la rueda. Los nudillos de Cindy estaban empuñados. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba a Neutron.

Sheen sosteniéndose de la rueda, "Ejeje, Cindy… No irás a… Ummm?"

* * *

Jimmy le regresaba la sonrisa a Cindy. Libby, asumiendo que la sonrisa era para ella dijo orgullosa, "No te preocupes acerca de esto Jimmy; si alguien puede hacer girar esto, esa soy yo."

Jimmy, sin prestar atención a la conversación, replicó, "Claro Libby." El volteó hacia abajo para ver que Libby se preparaba para girar la rueda. "Ah, em, Libby? Será mejor que yo me encargue de conducir. Esta es tu oportunidad para relajarte."

"Qué? Pero no me quiero relajar! Estamos en el carnaval!. Quiero-"

"Ahora, déjamelo a mi!" Todo este tiempo había estado mirando a Cindy, aceptando su reto. Los ojos de Cindy se estrechaban mientras hacia una sonrisa malvada.

Jimmy irguió sus cejas casi coqueteándole. Eso le hizo dar cuenta a Libby que todos esos gestos no podían ser para ella; entonces se dio vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga retando a Jimmy a girar más rápido la taza. También notó a Sheen, al parecer él también estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella.

Los ojos de Cindy permanecían amplios; miraba rápidamente de Jimmy hacia Cindy. El contacto de sus ojos no se soltaba. Libby sonrió tímidamente a Sheen. Sheen, intimidado y con ojos llenos de terror miraba de Cindy hacia Libby. Sus ojos gritaban, _Ayúdame._ Ella solo podia sentir lástima con todo esto.

Parecíó pasar una eternidad hasta que porfin el juego comenzó.

Sheen y Libby intercambiaron miradas inseguras, pero en pocos instantes sus tazas giraban tan rápido como para poderse comunicar. Sus uñas se enterraban en los asiento mientras hacian lo posible para sostenerse.

Libby volteó hacia Jimmy. Se colocó en contra del asiento, pero el continuaba girando la taza como un perro loco persiguiendo su cola. "_Jimmmm-aaaayyyyy!_"

Sheen se retó a si mismo de intentar tomar la rueda y alentar las vueltas. Buscó la rueda, pero Cindy por accidente mientras giraba le golpeó.

Podían escucharse gritos y conversaciones de las personas en fila.

"_Wow! Mira a esos dos!_"

"_Cómo lo hacen?_"

"_Quiero esa taza! Va muy rápido!_"

"_Pero qué-?_"

Libby se sintió enferma, "Jimmy, podrías _bajarle_ un poquito?"

"Ahora no, Libby," dijo casi en trance

"No, Jimmy! AHORA! De verdad no me siento bien!"

Jimmy rompió la Mirada unos segundos e hizo una mueca, pero rápidamente volvió a lo mismo. "Por favor no vomites."

"Entonces deja de ir tan rápido!" dijo cubriendo su boca.

"No puedo! Tengo que hacer esto. Necesito concerntrarme."

"Por qué?" lo interrogó.

"Porque si."

"Por qué si?"

"Porque tengo que derrotar a Cindy."

"Por qué tienes que derrotarla?"

Él continuo girando.

"Por qué, Jimmy? Creo que ni siquiera tú sabes? Por qué te importa tanto? Por qué lo piensas?"

"Yo sé porque," de pronto ya no estaba girando tan rápido, pero ahora daba tirones fuertes en pequeñas cantidades.

"Dime."

"Ahora no."

"Ahora o nunca, Jimmy!"

"Entonces nunca!"

Entonces el paseo terminó en una parade brusca, y Libby y Sheen se podían ver colapsando en sus asientos, enfermos del estómago.

Jimmy y Cindy saltando hacia afuera de sus tazas lo más rápido posible, ondeando con los brazos al aire y enfrentando a todo el gentío, "**QUIÉN FUE MÁS RÁPIDO?**"

* * *

"Lo lamento… de nuevo."

"Tanto así para un 'Lo intentaré'.'"

"Mira, ya dije que lo lamento! Sólo recíbelo de Buena manera!"

"Bueno Discúlpa-ME por haber seguido con el plan ! No puedo creer que sté haciedno esto. Aparentemente tú y se atraen el uno al otro. YO y Libby nos podríamos hacer a un lado. Por qué no puedo estar con ella?"

"Puedes dejar de quejarte?"

"Tengo derecho a quejarme. Aún no entiendo porqué debo seguir con este tonto plan. Es obvio que no hay nada en él para mí."

Cindy estaba muy enojada, pero se refrescó muy rápido. "Lo siento."

"Si."

"No, lo digo en serio. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…" ella tragó, "para que me disculpes?" Cindy se encongió, sabía lo que iba a responder Sheen.

Él sonrió malévolamente. Cindy solo pudo esperar lo peor.

* * *

_Dos horas después en la tienda de Regalos de Ultralord..._

"Ya estas listo?" Cindy estaba sentada sobre una banca afuera del vestidor de chicos, abanicándose con el mapa del parque.

"Sólo un segundo…"

Libby y Jimmy no estaban muy lejos. Libby estaba escogiendo un regalo para dar a Sheen por lo de su noche perdida . Ella en ocasiones le preguntaba a Jimmy si estaba bien darle eso de regalo, pero el estaba demasiado ocupado espiando detrás de una puerta a Sheen y a Cindy como para prestarle atención.

Cindy seguí esperando, Rolando sus ojos, "Algunas veces me preguntó que es lo que harías si tu apreciado UltraLord fuera cancelado."

Él boquiabierto dentro del vestidor, "UltraLord cancelado? Nunca! Los fans nunca dejarían que el show muriera!" (Verdad chicos?)

Cindy solo se comencó a reirde su ingenuidad.

La peurta se abrió, y Sheen salió, viéndose algo ridículo. Parecía que había mezclado todos los disfraces de Ultralord que habian en la tienda. "Y? Qué piensas?" Sheen also su capa corta hasta la mitad de la cara y arqueo sus cejas.

"Raro."

"Eso es lo que esperaba!"

"Podemos subir a algun juego ahora?"

"Espera! Tengo que pagar esto antes!"

"No vas a andar con eso en el parquet, verdad?."

La cara de Sheen decía, _Me lo debes, recuerdasr?_

Ella suspiró, "Bien, Ve y paga por tu tonto traje de superheroe…"

"Gracias, Cindy!"

"Si, como sea. Sólo no te acostumbres."

Él corrió hasta la caja registradora para pagar y cinco minutos despues regreso completamente cubierto en ropa de de Ultralord de pies a cabeza.

"Estas listo?"

Sheen estaba tan emocionado con su traje Nuevo que apenas y lograba poner atención. "Ah?" dijo soñador.

"_Estas listo?_" repitió.

"Qué? Ah? Si! Si por supuesto! Vamos! A los juegos!" el la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Se detuvieron en el centro de todo el carnaval. "En qué nos podemos subir?"

"En Lo que tú quieras, mi amor!"

"Te ves… feliz," Cindy quería gritarle porque se estaba comportando tan raramente posible, cuando recordó que el andaba haciendo justamente lo que ella le había pedido hacer, sólo que mucho mejor y más convincente.

"Si," mirando a su traje, "Más que nunca…"

"Ooookay… Bien, elije un paseo antes de que se acabe la luz del día."

"Aja! Encontre algo genial!" corriendo hacia adelantes y Mientras Cindy solo lo seguía.

Ella se quedó mirando el letrero de la entrada al paseo, "Emmm…"

"Ves, Cindy? El Tunel del Amor!"

"Lo veo."

"Quieres entrar?"

Ella fue sincera, "No."

"Las chicas son siempre raras. Creen que no' significa 'si' y 'si' significa 'nuevos episodios de UltraLor!'"

Ella arqueó sus cejas, "Desde Cuando?"

"Desde el episodio 296!" el tomó su mano. "Vamos!"

Cindy quería poner a Jimmy celoso, pero el Tunel del Amor? Con Sheen? Eso asusta.

"AH! VAMOS! NO VOY A PONERME A REMAR EN UN TONTO BOTE DE CISNE!"

"Por supuesto que no, Ma Cheri; Yo remaré!" Dijo apuntando su dedo índice al cielo.

Sheen la ayudó, o más bien la forzó gentilmente a subir al bote. Las barras de seguridad se ajustaron. El ojo de ella se crispó. Y el bote comenzó a zarpar. Corazones decoraban cada esquina del tunnel.

_Él no es él. Él sólo es un feliz fan._ El tomó su mano suavemente. Ella se cubrió la cara con su mano libre. "Alguien sálveme,"

Sheen continuo acariciando gentilmente su mano; ella hizo muecas. "No hay problema, mi damisela en peligro. Tu héroe esta aquí por un beso de tus labios,"

"**ALÉJATE!**" ella lo lanzo al agua.

"RAYOS! Sólo estaba actuando como me dijiste que lo hiciera!"

Ella se sentó de Nuevo y respondió. "Si, bueno hiciste las cosas un _poquito_ bien!" El bote seguía navegando con Cindy dentro dejando atrás a Sheen.

Cuando el bote doblo en la esquina y estaba fuera de vista, Sheen podía escucharse gritando a todo pulmón a lo lejos, "**Ah! QUEMA! Ayuda! Me derrito! Me DERRITO! Oh, mi bella villana! _Me voy!_**"

* * *

"Cindy y Sheen entraron al Tunel del Amor! Debemos seguirlos!"

"No podemos divertirnos? Me refiero seguir nosotros en lugar de andar espiándo a los otros? Al inicio fue algo divertido, pero ahora de verdad me quiero relajar. Dsifrutrarlo. Por eso es que estamos aquí."

"No, estamos aquí porque estamos en una misión. Seguirlos"

"Tomas **el amor** muy en serio."

Jimmy ignoró esto último, "Sólo hagámoslo."

"Bien, lo haremos, pero no te me vayas a poner meloso, me oíste?" Libby advirtió.

Jimmy medio escuhaba a Libby, se mantenía enfocado en la mission entre manos "Si, meloso, entendido." El la forzó un poco para subir al bote sin darse cuenta de ello, "Después de ti, Mi amor."

"Nah-ah! No hay que ponerse melosos!"

El bruscamente cubrió su boca con su mano cuando el paseo comenzó, "Shh-shh! Creo que los veo justo delante de nosotros… OH LIBBY, MI AMOR, TE VES ABSOLUTAMENTE ADORABLE ESTE DIA."

"Ya basta con 'Shh-shh!'"

El susurro severamente, "DI ALGO"

Ella miro a Jimmy, pero él ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Todo lo que el veía era a ese tonto bote frente de ellos. "Que bueno que lo hayas notado Jimmy," dijo sarcásticamente. "_Pero creo que olvidaste algo: AÚN NO ES DE DÍA"_

Finalmente Jimmy se dió cuenta de lo que Libby decía. El susurró, "_Por qué estas poniéndote tan difícil?_"

"No lo estoy; Estoy siendo Libby," le contestó.

"_Entonces no seas Libby! __Se alguien más!_"

Libby no podia creer lo que le escuchaba. Su lenguaje corporal decía, _A Quien crees que le estás hablando?_ "No lo creo! Nunca le debes de decir a una chica que deje ser ella por otra persona! Deberías saberlo tonto! Y te lo digo ahora mismo, si llegas a decirle eso a Cindy, ella te hubiese dado una patada y te hubiese lanzado del tonto bote desde hace mucho! Sólo tienes suerte te no estar en SU bote!"

Jimmy se encogió mientras volteaba a los lados. En realidad no le importaba lo que estuviese diciendo Libby. Él solo necesitaba que se callara. "_Libby, tranquila! Vas a hacer que el bote se de vuelta !_"

Libby agitó su cabeza en excepticismo. "**NO! DEBES DE DEJAR DE ACTUAR ASI! Deja de susurrar y acepta las cosas a como vengan, escuchaste?**"

El retrocedió, "Estoy seguro de que no fui el único que escucho." Dándose vuelta para ver a un chico y a una chica en el bote de atrás de ellos, aparentemente incómodos con la escena que hacían. Jimmy sonrió torpemente, "No la conozco. De veras! No la conozco!"

Libby lo agarró por la manga. A ella no le importaba si los de atras de ellos escuchaban o no, "Si, no me conoces, pero te sentaste aquí**, junto a mi, en el tunel del amor.**" Jimmy soltó una risa nerviosa. "Eso fue lo que pensé," ella lo dejó caer al suelo del bote y sentó.

La pareja arqueó las cejas. Jimmy se levantó y explicó, "En realidad es una historia muy graciosa-"

"**_Olvídate de ellos!_**" Libby sostuvo a Jimmy por el cuello de su camiseta y señalando a la pareja de atras dijo "Tú y Cindy, no los entiendo, pero se preocupan por lo que la gente piense de ustedes! Supérenlo! Probablemente ni siquiera vuelvan a ver a esas personas en toda su vida!"

Jimmy se sentía muy raro en esa situación. Intentó silenciarla, "Libby, no…" Estaba comenzando.

"NO PUEDES CALLARME! NADIE PUEDE HACERLO! ESO ES LO QUE ME GUSTA DE MI- **_SHEEN!_**" Ella descubrió a Sheen en el agua.

Sheen escupia chorros de agua como una fuente.

Libby lo miraba, "Cindy te hizo esto?"

Sheen halzo su dedo y tomó un respiro profundo para responder, pero Libby lo interrumpió.

"Si, sabes qué… es una tonta pregunta. Espera, dejame sostenerte," ella lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas, "_aquí!_"

En realidad era una escena muy cómica: Sheen, todo mojado, sacando agua por todas partes de su traje, Libby en el medio, riendo con sus manos colocadas en su cadera y Jimmy, molesto con todo el escenario recostando su codo sobre el borde del bote con su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

Esto era acerca de Jimmy y Libby, no Libby y _Sheen._ Si no fuera el centro de atención haría algo para serlo entonces. Entonces rompió el silencio, riendo "Asi que, Sheen. Veo que no lograste soportar a Cindy por mucho, eh?

Sheen inclinó su cabeza.

Libby habló en su lugar, "Sabes qué? Tú ni siquiera lograste algo de tiempo con Libby. Y no estoy bromeando!" ella empujo a Jimmy a la borda. "Por lo menos él si ME APRECIA!" Apuntando a Sheen. Mientras mofándose de Jimmy y dejándolo detrás, "No quiero verte ahora, y mucho menos después. Chaito, Cabezón!"

* * *

"Dónde está tu pareja? Menores de 16 años no pueden estar a estas horas sin supervisión."

"Pero es noche de carnaval! Está es la única hora en la que está abierto!"

"Dónde esta tu pareja, niña?"

Cindy suspiro, "Por qué importa?"

"Porque asi debe ser. Qué acaso tus padres nunca te hablaron acerca del cuerpo de sistemas?"

Cindy estaba poniéndose super molesta con los dos guardias de seguiridad, "Si"

"Bien, entonces no debe ser gran problema si te preguntamos, Dónde está tu pareja"

"Bueno, está por ahi en alguna parte, en el parque me refiero."

Los guardias la miraron en desapruebo. _Aja!_ _Salvada por el perdedor!_

Carl estaba pasando por ahí cuando Ella apunto hacia él, "Él es!" Y lo jaló mientras le susurraba, "_Carl, eres mi pareja._" sonrió, _Gracias a Dios por los chicos solitarios_

"Ni lo pienses, nena," Decia la tarjeta de Carl muy cool. Cindy estaba boquiabierta. La siguiente tarjeta decia, "Sólo seremos Judy y Yo esta noche."

"_Judy?_"

Carl se hizo a un lado, revelando una criatura peluda.

"Esa no es la llama que te atacó?"

"Estamos trabajando en nuestro problema de amor/odio," escribió Carl "Adivina a quién me recuerda eso?" dijo guardando de nuevo el papel en su bolsillo y guiñándole. Cindy lo empujó lejos molesta

El primer guardi de seguridad colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Cindy, "Si no tienes a alguien que te acompañe, tendremos que escoltarte hasta tu casa. Lo siento."

Un tercer guardia de seguridad entró en la escena, chorreando agua, e interrumpió, "Encontramos a este nadando en el agua del Tunel del Amor. Parece estar solo. Qué hago con él?"

El guardia estaba sosteniendo a Jimmy por el detrás del cuello de su camiseta. Jimmy parecía querer pelea, su ropa también chorreaba agua.

El primer guardia lo interrogó, "Y cual es tu pareja, jovencito?"

Cindy y Jimmy intercambiaron miradas. "Ella es, Señor," señalando a Cindy.

El Segundo guardia se mostró algo dudoso, "Lo eres?"

"Oh, si! Perdí rastro de él… Despues de que nos separamos par air al baño?" ella miro a Jimmy, quien asintió.

"Bien, les dejaremos seguir. Esperamos no volver a atraparlos andando por ahi solos, o no tendrán otra oportunidad. A la próxima, no se separen para ir al baño."

Cindy asintió, "Que se suponía que debia hacer? Seguirlo hasta el puesto de chicos?

Los guardias de seguridad titubearon, "Bueno no, pero-"

"No lo creo. Vamos, Neutron, ya terminamos aquí," ella lo tomó por el brazo con el de ella. Jimmy le dió a los guardias una sonrisa de pillo.

Dieron vuelta a una esquina, y de pronto comenzaron a corer a alta velocidad. Hasta donde creyeron que podrían estar lejor de los guardias se fueron deteniendo. Terminando con sus corazones palpitando a mil por hora y mientras tosiendo se reían y colapsaron al suelo.

Cindy y Jimmy, ambos tomaron un respire profundo y suspiraron.

Cindy se sentó, "Asi que," se rió, "Qué te sucedió?"

Recuperándose de las risitas, tambien se sentó, "Libby me empujó fuera del Tunel del Amor."

"Ja! Hice lo mismo con Sheen!"

"Si, lo vi," se carcajeó

"Apuesto a que sí!"

Cuando terminaron sus ataques de risitas, se levantaron del suelo y siguieron con el paseo. Se Subieron al tobogán de la costa , el paseo en balsa, el carrusel, y a muchos más. Los pensamientos de Jimmy parecían ir correr una milla por minuto. _Wow, todo esta saliendo tan naturalmente. No la riegues ahora!! Qué les gusta a las chicas? Qué le gusta a Cindy? Aja!_ "Vamos!" el tomó del brazo de Cindy y la jaló.

Entonces se acercaron a un juego. Los señuelos de payasos se movian hacia adelante y hacia atras. Al parecer se le tenía que disparar con un arma de agua.

Cindy se quedó viendo a los premios, "_Wowwww."_

"Quieres uno?" el ofreció.

"Claro!".

Jimmy le dió el dinero al señor del juego y ajustó su reloj. Movió un par de botones que median la exactitud del arma y el movimiento de los payasos. Jimmy le dió a Cindy el arma quien estaba parade a lado suyo, sus brazos en los de ella, guiando su objetivo.

Ella lo cuestionó, "Pero está fuera de la mira."

"_Está torcido,_" Le susurró a su oído mientras se quedaba a su lado. Ella puso una de sus clásica sonrisas malvadas, y se enfocó en el payaso frente a ella.

"Okay, te dire cuando debes disparar." Ella asintió. El se quedó observando a su reloj, cuando una luz roja comenzó a parpadear, "AHORA!"

Ella disparó y le dió al payaso justo por en medio de sus ojos.

Jimmy recibió el premio y le dió el enorme perro de peluche a Cindy.

"Para mi?"

"Tú lo ganaste," el sonrió.

"EEH!" ella agarró el perrito azul y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ya pasamos mucho en los juegos, y ahora que quieres hacer?

Ella se volvió alegremente hacia él, "Tengo hambre."

Ellos se aproximaron hacia un carrito de comida . Dos tipos con bigotes y delantales estaban ahí

* * *

"Calamitous, ahi vienen. Prepárate!" Delstohks susurró.

* * *

Jimmy miró al menu. "Cuaní dinero tienes?" Cindy sacó unas cuanats moedas de su bolsillo y se las mostró. Él junto su dinero y se lo dio a Delstohks. "Dos banderillas, por favor."

Calamitous les dió una Mora Flora, "Soda para ti."

Jimmy la rechazó, "No podemos pagar por eso."

"Para ti, es gratis."

"Em, okay. Gracias," Jimmy estaba confundido, pero aun asi la aceptó. Jimmy y Cindy caminaron hacia las mesas de los condimentos.

* * *

Delstohks habló normal ahora que los dos se encontraban lejos, "Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Es que son tan irresponsables- No se cepillan después de comer."

"Y que te importa eso? Les acabas de dar más azucar. El azúcar es tan corrosivo como el hecho de no lavarse los dientes."

"_No me importa._ Pero cuando no se los lavan, bloquean las camaras, y no tomamos buenas fotos."

"Oh, así que te refieres a que usarán la Mora Flora como enjuage?"

"Exactamente."

* * *

Ambos se detuvieron a la mesa de condimentos. "Así que, nos dividimos la Mora Flora?"

"Esta bien," Cindy terminó de colocar la catsup a su banderilla. "Catsup?"

"De hecho, no ves por ahí la mostaza?"

"Si, justo aqui," se la entregó.

Jimmy la tomó y se dirigieron a unas mesas cerca. Cindy comió un pco de su banderilla mientras veía a Jimmy colocar mostaza a la suya. Ella tomó otra mordida, y volteó. Él aún le seguí echando. Se veía más como mostaza con banderilla que una banderilla con mostaza.

"Qu- qué estas haciendo?"

"Ehh- es algo gracioso en realidad. Tengo este… arrebatado gusto por la mostaza," el continuó poniendole más y más.

"**Yo tambien!**"

"En serio? Oh, lo siento!" rápidamente el le entregó la botella a ella. "…Espero no habermela acabado."

"No, no! Esta bien. Antes sólía gustarme mucho mucho la mostaza, pero hace acerca de un año, me dejó de gustar," ella le regreso la botella.

Jimmy se rió y le siguió echando más, "Es gracioso! Yo solía odiar la mostaza, pero me comenzó a gustar desde hace alrededor de un año!" Finalmente Jimmy comenzó a comer su mostaza con banderilla. Dijo con boca llena, "De hecho, alrededor de ese mismo tiempo, perdí mi habilidad para silbar…"

"Y alrededor de ese mismo tiempo yo aprendí a silbar! Que raro!" se rió "Yopodría re-enseñarte."

"Eso sería genial! Mora?"

"Gracias," Cindy tomó un sorbo. "Ok, dibuja tus labios así. Tu labio superior debe estar separado de los dientes." Jimmy imitaba los gesto de Cindy. "Relaja tu lengua, y sopla."

Jimmy sopló, pero nada pasó. Cindy lo corrigió, "Ves, tus labios estan muy pegagos. El labio inferior debe cubrir los dientes inferiores." Ella hizo una cara y él hizo lo mejor para seguirle.

* * *

Calamitous y Delstohks se quedaban cuestionando la escena que veían. "Si no supiera lo que sucede, Creería que estuviesen haciendo besitos"

"Toma una foto!" tomaron demasiadas, en las cuales, Jimmy y Cindy parecian hacerse caras de besitos.

Jimmy y Cindy podían verse en la mesa, Cindy obviamente complacido por las caras poco ortodoxas que Jimmy puso intentando silbar. Cindy caminó hacia el bote de basura, Jimmy demorándose por detrás, aun haciendo gestos desesperados para silbar.

Un pequeño y debil rechinido escapó de los labios de Jimmy. "LO HICE! LO HICE! ESCUCHASTE MI SILBIDO?"

Cindy roló sus ojos y sonrió, "Aja."

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Me tarde como 4 horas de este sàbado traduciendo estas 27 hojas (la del capitulo anterior y este laaaaargo capitulo) Jeje es que no queria dejarlos con el suspenso hasta el lunes ;)  
Pero es un gusto para mi, despues de todo... si encontraron faltitas de ortografìa, sorry XD no me dió tiempo de checar el escrito.  
Eso es todo por ahora... esperen el siguiente capitulo! See ya:P**  



End file.
